


Histoire de celle qui n'était pas une héroïne

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, House Ravenclaw, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur les raisons qui ont mené Marietta à trahir l'AD. Son histoire, depuis son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin du tome 5.</p><p>(Les couples canon - Cho/Cedric et Cho/Harry - sont mentionnés, ce n'est pas un AU, mais il n'y a pas assez de focus dessus pour que je les mette dans les tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Marietta Edgecomb, comme beaucoup d'autres petites sorcières, avait onze ans quand lui parvint l'enveloppe écrite à l'encre verte l'invitant à partir faire ses études à Poudlard. Et à la pensée qu'elle allait être séparée de ses parents pour n'être plus qu'en compagnie d'enfants de son âge pendant des mois entiers, elle pleura. Elle adorait son père et sa mère. Et ses relations avec des enfants de son âge - seulement ses cousines, jusqu'à maintenant - ne s'étaient pas bien passées du tout. Mais elle cacha ses pleurs à ses parents, qui étaient trop joyeux pour qu'on ait le coeur à gâcher leur plaisir.

"Je suis sûr que tu iras à Serdaigle, comme moi !" lui dit son père, Julius Edgecomb. "Tu es très intelligente, et tu adores lire !"

Marietta ne savait pas si elle était très intelligente, mais elle était sûre d'adorer lire. Et puis, elle ne savait pas trop dans quelle maison elle aurait dû aller.

Sa mère, Joan Edgecomb, aurait sans doute aimé lui dire "Tu iras à Serpentard, comme moi." mais Marietta savait qu'il n'en était pas question. Si elle avait vraiment eu les talents d'une Serpentard, elle aurait pu faire croire à ses cousines qu'elle partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elles, même si cela avait été faux. Elle aurait pu devenir, peut-être pas leur amie, mais leur camarade de jeux.

Elle irait sans doute à Poufsouffle si les Serdaigle ne voulaient pas d'elle. L'idée la terrifiait. A lire les descriptions des membres de cette maison, ils accordaient une telle importance à l'esprit de groupe... Marietta ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans un groupe.

Et Gryffondor... l'idée ne lui était même pas passée par l'esprit. S'il y avait une chose que Marietta Edgecomb savait très bien, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne.


	2. Chapitre 2

Marietta avait finalement été envoyée à Serdaigle.

Elle avait pensé au début que ça serait peut-être plus facile d'être entourée de filles comme elle. Bonnes en classe, aimant les livres. Qu'elle pourrait leur parler. Mais cela ne changeait rien, au contraire. Elle n'était plus considérée comme bizarre : elle se sentait maintenant particulièrement fadasse et ordinaire, ce qui était encore pire.

Elle regarda avec envie les filles de son année et de sa maison en pleine discussion animée. Il y avait Theodora Miller, une mignonne petite fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, qui s'était rapidement montrée la meilleure élève de Serdaigle de cette année-là. Il y avait Cho Chang, qui était vraiment très belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle aussi, et qui en plus était particulièrement douée au vol en balai. Et puis Rafaela Starkey, qui n'était peut-être pas spécialement jolie, mais qui était de l'avis général très aimable et drôle.

Et puis elle. Marietta Edgecomb. Qui n'avait même pas le courage d'entrer dans la conversation.

C'est alors que, perdue dans sse pensées, elle se rendit compte que Cho Chang s'était rapprochée, et se tenait en face d'elle.

"Marietta ? Marietta Edgecomb, c'est ça ?

\- Oui...

\- Viens parler avec nous, allez ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule dans ton coin ! Rafaela était en train de nous parler des profs. Elle a entendu plein de choses sur eux ! Tu pourras nous dire ce que tu sais aussi !"

Cho Chang lui attrapa la main et la traîna parmi ses camarades, faisant comme si elle lui demandait comme un service l'immense faveur qu'elle lui faisait.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?" demanda Theodora Miller

"Marietta."

"Et donc, je vous disais," continua Rafaela "qu'il paraît que la prof de métamorphose est super-sévère ! Mais bonne prof, au moins."

Marietta aurait dû, normalement, se sentir pièce rapportée et partir aussi vite.

Mais pas là, alors que Cho continuait de lui tenir la main.


	3. Chapitre 3

Petit à petit, au fil des cours, des vacances et des rentrées, Marietta s'était intégrée au groupe, et elle était devenue leur camarade à toutes, sauf Theodora Miller, qui préférait rester avec les garçons. Et maintenant, elle était toujours à bavarder avec Cho, Rafaela Starkey, une jolie brune nommée Padma Patil qui avait un an de moins qu'elles mais avait intégré leur groupe dès sa première année, et Lavinia Thompson, une amie de Rafaela qui avait un an de plus qu'elles.

Et de temps en temps, quelques autres filles, qui venaient surtout pour la compagnie de Cho, qui était gentille et douée, et que tout le monde aimait.

Marietta aussi était là pour ça, bien sûr, et plus que tout le monde, se disait-elle souvent. C'était juste une impression qu'elle avait - pas d'être sa meilleure amie, pas d'être celle que Cho aimait le plus, mais d'être celle qui aimait le plus Cho. Et comme c'était une impression agréable, peut-être un peu prétentieuse mais agréable, elle n'essayait pas de la chasser.

Ces conversations étaient souvent superficielles, mais très amusantes, et Marietta goutait maintenant, presque autant que la bienfaisante présence de Cho, la joie d'appartenir à un groupe.

"Il paraîtrait," dit une fois Lavinia Thompson, qui savait toujours tout mieux que les autres, "que Pénélope Deauclaire sortirait avec Percy Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor ! Et qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir après le couvre-feu, ce qui n'est pas très sérieux, pour des préfets.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très sympa de colporter ce genre de ragots..." disait Cho, qui était souvent moins enthousiaste que les autres dans ce genre de discussions.

"Ah ça, moi non plus, mais c'est tellement drôle!" gloussa Rafaela Starkey.

"Je me demande parfois si c'est pas le côté sombre de l'aspect "recherche de la connaissance" de la maison Serdaigle." dit Padma en rigolant. "On veut être mises au courant s'il arrive des trucs. On peut pas vivre sans!"

"Vous avez vu" fit remarquer Rafaela Starkey après que l'éclat de rire général se calme, "lors du dernier match de Quidditch, comme Malfoy collait Harry Potter ! Moi je dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche caché là-dessous..."

Cho leva les bras au ciel. "Que plus personne ne me parle de recherche de la connaissance ! Bon, je coupe court à cette utile conversation."

Et elle partit. Marietta eut un instant l'idée de la suivre, mais quelque chose l'intriguait trop.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda Rafaela Starkey.

"Cho a l'intention de se présenter cette année pour devenir attrapeuse de notre équipe." répondit Lavinia Thompson. "C'est Roger Davies qui me l'a dit. Elle a peut-être peur que ça tombe sur elle, ce genre de ragots, ensuite ?

\- Bah, si on veut savoir pour elle, on lui demandera." dit Padma Patil.

"Tu veux dire quoi par du ragot entre Malfoy et Potter ?" demanda brusquement Marietta à Rafaela Starkey.

"Ben du ragot, quoi !" répondit Rafaela.

"Mais... ils se détestent... et puis, je veux dire... c'est des garçons tous les deux... et...

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre." dit Lavinia Thompson, contrefaisant un ton sentencieux.

"C'est une blague ?" demanda Marietta.

"Je crois que oui." dit Padma.

"Euh, que ça soit clair." répondit Rafaela. "Pour ce qui est de Malfoy et Potter, c'est en effet une blague. Mais un garçon peut tomber amoureux d'un garçon ! Promis ! Même si ça n'arrive pas souvent !

\- Et une fille avec une fille ?" demanda Marietta, incrédule.

"'videmment." lui dit Lavinia Thompson. "C'est symétrique." 

"Au fait," demanda Padma Patil, changeant de sujet, "tu crois que Cho a ses chances pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? Elle vole vraiment très bien !"


	4. Chapitre 4

"Je suis amoureuse de Cho Chang." se dit Marietta, dans la solitude provisoire du dortoir des filles.

C'était une pensée très étrange, et effrayante, et douce, et surtout étrange. Et qui, au fur et à mesure que Marietta se le répétait, sonnait de plus en plus vrai.

Ce n'est pas évident de savoir ce qu'est l'amour, après tout, la première fois qu'on le ressent. Marietta n'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Bien sûr, quand une fille passait beaucoup de temps avec un garçon, il commençait à y avoir des bruits, et des fois les personnes concernées commençaient à sortir ensemble, et des fois non. Il y avait peut-être même des gens qui sortaient ensemble avant que les bruits ne commencent à courir. Mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient exactement, quelles étaient leurs raisons, et en général, comment reconnaître l'amour la première fois qu'il se présente, si on n'en a jamais entendu parler ?

Ou si on pense que c'est une histoire entre les filles et les garçons...

C'était donc une question difficile de savoir si on était amoureux de quelqu'un. Ou du moins, ça aurait du l'être. Mais là, Marietta laissait tomber l'introspection psychologique au profit de la douceur de la certitude.

Ca devait être ça, l'amour. C'était trop doux et nostalgique à la fois pour que ça ne soit pas ça.

Elle en était déjà persuadée ce soir, et à partir de ce jour, elle en fut persuadée chaque jour davantage.

Bizarrement, la certitude que Cho ne répondrait pas à ses sentiments - Cho parlait souvent des garçons - ne l'affectait pas trop, au début. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dire, depuis le début, ne voulant pas être embarrassée ou, pire, rejetée. Et dans l'ivresse de sa découverte, dans sa joie d'être la meilleure amie de Cho, d'être de plus en plus proche d'elle en tant qu'amie, elle oublait très efficacement que sa position était ce qu'on appelle un amour malheureux. Parfois, au lieu d'écouter les conversations, elle se perdait dans la contemplation de Cho, de son joli visage, de ses cheveux magnifiques, et l'envie de les caresser était plutôt un agréable piquant qu'une frustration. Elle repensait à son secret, que personne n'avait percé, et l'idée d'être malgré tout la plus proche de Cho, malgré la quantité de garçons qui lui faisaient une cour assidue, la réjouissait intensément, et elle riait toute seule, et ses amis la regardaient d'un air surpris.

"A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A rien." disait-elle sans regarder Cho. "Rien de spécial."

Et elle n'était pas malheureuse de ne pas dire la vérité.

Pas encore, à cette époque.


	5. Chapitre 5

"Je suis en train de lire cette biographie de Rowena Serdaigle qui est absolument géniaaaaale !" s'exclama Padma Patil.

"Elle était comment ?" demanda Cho avec curiosité.

"C'est la fondatrice de notre maison." dit Rafaela. "Ca devait être un génie, je pense. En tout cas, j'ai vu des images, et elle était trop belle !

\- Les fondateurs des maisons étaient tous trop forts." dit Lavinia Thompson. "C'est décourageant, quand on y pense."

Marietta hocha la tête.

"Et ce n'est pas tout!" s'exclama Padma. "Non seulement elle était intelligente, et belle, mais elle était aussi très forte, et courageuse! J'ai lu un passage, là, quand elle est encore jeune : il y a un gros groupe de magiciens qui viennent attaquer son château, où elle vit seule. Pour des raisons politiques que je ne raconterai pas, parce qu'elles sont trop longues. Eh bien elle a fait des sorts d'illusion tellement réussis que les assaillants ont vraiment cru qu'il y avait suffisamment de magiciens dans le château pour tenir leurs assauts, et ils ont eu peur, et ils ont levé le siège !

\- Pas mal !" dit Cho d'un air admiratif.

"Mais ce n'est pas fini!" reprit Padma Patil. "Comme elle ne voulait pas ne gagner que par tromperie, alors qu'ils allaient partir, elle est sortie, seule, et elle a demandé à défier le chef de ses adversaires en combat singulier ! Et ils ont accepté, parce qu'ils croyaient que de toute façon s'ils tombaient tous sur elle, les autres persones du château la vengeraient.

\- Et elle a gagné ?" demanda Marietta.

\- Bien sûr !" dit Padma, serrant le livre contre son coeur.

\- C'est presque un truc de Gryffondor, ça." fit remarquer Rafaela.

"Mais non, les Gryffondor c'est encore pire que ça!" dit Lavinia. "Tu peux être sûr que Godric Gryffondor, dans la même situation, n'aurait jamais lancé le sort d'illusion en premier lieu, il se serait battu seul contre tous !

\- Mais c'était très héroïque quand même!" protesta, on ne savait pourquoi, Padma "A la fois très intelligent et héroïque. C'est pour ça que les Serdaigle sont les meilleurs !

\- Oui, enfin l'héroïsme n'est pas une obligation pour entrer chez nous !" protesta Marietta.

"C'est sûr." dit Lavinia. "C'était le Moyen-Age, c'était une époque sauvage, et tout le monde était plus ou moins héroïque, pour survivre. Mais maintenant, c'est plus obligatoire. Je dirais même qu'il n'y a plus d'occasions du tout.

\- Tu exagères !" dit Cho. "La grande guerre des sorciers, c'était il y a une génération, on a failli naître à cette époque !

\- Bah oui, on a failli." dit Lavinia Thompson. "Mais finalement, c'est tombé sur nos parents, pas sur nous.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il n'y a plus d'occasions." reprit Cho. "Prenez Harry Potter, par exemple. Les deux premières années, il a été mêlé à des histoires..." elle frémit "des histoires concernant celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Et à chaque fois, il a sauvé des gens...

\- Ah oui, mais bon, ça c'est Harry Potter." dit Rafaela. "Il est prédestiné.

\- Oui, mais ses amis Granger et Weasley ont participé aussi." dit Cho "Et ils ne sont pas prédestinés, eux. Parfois, je me demande si on n'est pas passées à côté de quelque chose d'important ces deux années-là...

\- Si ça se trouve, cette année, c'est lui qui arrêtera Sirius Black." dit Padma.

"On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance." dit Lavinia en haussant les épaules.

"Et puis de toute façon," dit Marietta, "c'est bien qu'il y ait des gens qui sauvent des vies, mais c'est pas la peine de se faire du souci pour ça." Elle regardait fixement Cho, qui avait un visage nostalgique. "Ils ne sont pas meilleurs que nous pour autant ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bien d'être un héros, et il en faut, mais il y a plein d'autres façons d'être quelqu'un de bien !

\- Moi j'aurais bien aimé être dans une de ces périodes difficiles-là." dit Padma. "Je crois que ça me plairait bien, de faire des choses importantes, mais je ne veux pas non plus aller les chercher toute seule. Parce que j'aurais trop peur de faire des bêtises, plus que si tout le monde se bat de toute façon !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur !" dit Rafaela. "Tout sauf une autre guerre !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Rafaela et Marietta." dit Lavinia. "Je préfère vivre à une époque où il y a d'autres façons de se distinguer que de risquer de mourir.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." dit Padma. "Juste que, s'il doit y avoir du danger de toute façon pour les gens, alors y vaut mieux que ça soit officiel et qu'on choisisse de participer ou pas plutôt que les histoires de Potter où on ne sait jamais vraiment comment il est tombé dessus ! Même ma soeur n'a pas compris, et pourtant, elle est dans sa maison et de son année.

\- C'est sans doute vrai." dit Cho, "ça doit être une question de hasard... Mais quand même, c'est un peu frustrant d'être dans son coin et de ne rien faire qui soit vraiment important.

\- Je pense qu'il peut y avoir des choses qui ne sont pas des quetions de vie ou de mort, mais qui sont quand même vraiment importantes !" dit Marietta, repensant à Cho qui lui avait pris la main en première année.

"Je crois aussi." dit Rafaela.

"Peut-être..." dit Cho, songeuse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Au fur et à mesure que le bal approchait, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Marietta de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Oh, bien sûr, le bal était encore loin, mais on pouvait l'entendre approcher, pas à pas, dans les conversations des jeunes filles en train de rêver à leur cavalier, et sans doute aussi dans celles des jeunes garçons, mais Marietta préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'ils en disaient.

Elle pouvait parler avec les autres de belles robes et même de musique. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être percée à jour, l'impression que les beaux yeux noirs de Cho pourraient lire dans son esprit, que son secret serait dévoilé et que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, quand...

Quand justement, Padma Patil s'étonnait se son manque de réaction dans ces discussions et lui posait une question de ce genre.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi comme genre de mecs que tu trouves bien, toi, Marietta ?

\- Euh..." elle fut prise de court, chercha rapidement qui pourrait être intéressant, finit par dire le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui ne paraissait pas trop absurde. "Cedric Diggory, de Poufsouffle, tu vois qui c'est ?"

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit attrapeur de Quidditch, et qu'il ait des traits fins de fille, n'avait aucun rapport avec son choix. C'était vraiment... au hasard. Se sentant soudain vulnérable, elle espéra que le hasard ne l'avait pas démasquée. Mais non, les filles hochaient toutes la tête.

Peut-être était-ce elle qui se faisait des idées. Sans doute personne ne se rendrait-il compte de rien. C'était rassurant, ça aurait du l'être, mais cela voulait-il dire aussi que personne ne pouvait voir sa fascination pour Cho ? Cela lui semblait pourtant si tangible, à elle...

"Bon exemple." dit Lavinia Thompson.

"Je savais bien que tu avais quand même un peu de goût." dit Padma Patil.

C'est peu de temps après cette conversation que Cho entraina Marietta à l'écart des autres...

"Je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir." lui dit Cho. "Tu sais que Cedric Diggory m'a invitée pour le bal ?

"Oh..." répondit Marietta. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Cho irait forcément au bal avec un garçon, qu'elle-même finirait par accepter l'invitation du premier venu, que c'était normal, et que cela ne signifiait pas forcément quelque chose. Elle s'était préparée à répondre naturellement.

Mais là c'était Cedric Diggory, un des participants au concours de la coupe de feu, un septième année, qui semblait à Marietta infiniment éloigné des quatrième année normaux, et elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis redit "Oh." avant de reprendre normalement. "Et tu vas accepter, je pense ?

\- Je crois..." dit Cho, nerveuse. "Ce ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que tu avais dit que tu l'aimais bien..."

\- Oh non..." répondit Marietta, confuse. "C'était juste une remarque, comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, c'est seulement pour aller ensemble au bal, non ? Ce n'est pas important.

\- C'est-à-dire que..." continua Cho, toujours gênée. "Ca serait mieux si ça l'était, non ?

\- Oh." reprit Marietta, se maudissant de ne trouver rien d'intelligent à dire.

"Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?" demanda Cho.

Les aveux de Cho auraient déjà été difficiles à supporter en temps normal, mais là, avec cette question si mal à propos, posée dans un sens tellement faux, Marietta se sentait échapper à son propre contrôle. Elle sentait le monde se transformer petit à petit en quelque chose d'étrange et de déplaisant, et même quand elle revint à la réalité, des réponses potentielles lui bouillonnaient dans la tête, de l'aveu franc de ses sentiments à un "Même si je te disais que ça me dérange, ça changera quelque chose ?"

Puis une certitude émergea : elle ne voulait pas se facher avec Cho, pour rien au monde. Même un tout petit peu. Cho était son amie, la personne la plus proche d'elle, celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus, et elle se força à articuler une réponse détournée.

"Cho, je te promets que Cedric ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Sois sans crainte de ce côté-là.

\- Tout va bien, alors." lui répondit Cho avec un de ses grands sourires qui faisaient toujours fondre Marietta.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Pas du tout.


	7. Chapitre 7

Comme Marietta en avait eu le sombre pressentiment, la relation entre Cedric et Cho avait continué bien au-delà du bal.

Et les théories de Marietta sur la nature de l'amour étaient de plus en plus souvent mises à rude épreuve. Elle s'était imaginé que l'amour devait être altruiste, du moins sous sa forme la plus noble. Qu'il lui suffirait de rester pour toujours avec Cho, de la voir sourire, et que normalement, cela devait marcher.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, en réalité.

Cedric était un merveilleux petit ami pour Cho. Il était beau, gentil, doux et intelligent, même Marietta avait du le reconnaître. De plus, bien qu'il soit un des participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait encore du temps pour être avec Cho quand il le fallait, et il parlait à toutes ses amies de façon très naturelle.

Et puis, Cho était la personne que Cedric aimait le plus, comme tout le monde avait pu le constater lors de l'épreuve dans le lac de Poudlard. A cette sorte d'officialisation de leur relation, Cho avait souri, ri et pleuré doucement à la fois, et Marietta avait presque trouvé, l'espace d'un instant, que toute cette histoire avec Cedric n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mais ces moments étaient rares, et le plus souvent, Marietta était forcée de reconnaître en elle-même qu'elle n'aimait pas Cedric, qu'elle était horriblement jalouse de Cedric. Et que ça n'aurait pas du être comme ça, qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir être désintéressée, mais que c'était impossible.

Il était terrible que l'amour soit de cette forme. Avoir tant reçu de quelqu'un, l'aimer plus que tout au monde, et ne pas avoir autre chose en tête que de recevoir encore plus.

Il lui arrivait d'essayer de se concentrer sur le bonheur de Cho, et alors, bizarrement, son sourire et sa joie étaient sincères. Mais ensuite, elle perdait sa concentration, et elle pleurait plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Sans doute une histoire de vases communicants.

Et alors, elle était bien forcée de se rendre compte que l'amour idéal n'était pas fait pour elle.

Elle en voulait toujours à Cedric.

Et ceci, même si elle aurait été incapable de lui citer un seul défaut autre que "Il est trop parfait."

Ou peut-être que c'était justement le problème.

Et ceci, même s'il rendait Cho plus heureuse et plus lumineuse qu'elle ne l'avais jamais été. Depuis que Cedric et Cho étaient ensemble, Marietta n'avait plus jamais vu Cho triste.

Jamais, jusqu'à ce jour...

La dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait attiré énormément de monde, mais personne ne pouvait rien voir du déroulement des épreuves, bien sur, tellement les haies qui formaietn le labyrinthe étaient épaisses. Ils se pressaient juste pour voir qui sortirait le premier du labyrinthe, et ils attendaient de voir sortir le glorieux vainqueur du tournoi.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, et tout ce qui était sorti du labyrinthe était Harry Potter portant le corps ensanglanté de Cedric Diggory. Les professeurs avaient tenu le public à distance mais, très rapidement, tout le monde avait su que Cedric Diggory était mort.

Cho n'avait pas voulu le croire au début. Elle avait crié, très fort, que c'était n'importe quoi, et qu'au pire il était blessé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Puis Rafaela Starkey, qui avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'au théâtre des opérations, lui avait confirmé la triste nouvelle, et maintenant, Cho ne criait plus. Elle s'était assise dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle regardait dans le vague, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer.

Elle n'écoutait même pas les bruits qui couraient, à une vitesse incroyable, dans tout l'établissement. Beaucoup disaient qu'il était bien connu que ce tournoi avait toujours été trop dangereux, qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que des accidents, et qu'il n'aurait pas du être repris. Sur les causes de la mort elles-mêmes, les rumeurs les plus diverses planaient. Certaines disaient qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux pour le tournoi, que l'au d'entre eux avait été incontrôlable. Certaines parlaient d'accident tragique, d'un piège dressé pour un monstre par un participant, dans lequel un autre particpant était tombé. D'autres disaient même qu'Harry Potter avait tué Cedric Diggory pour s'emparer de la Coupe.

Mais Cho n'écoutait pas ces rumeurs. Maintenant, elle n'écoutait même plus celles qui disaient que Cedric vivait encore.

Elle était assise droit sur son siège, et ne répondait pas à Marietta qui essayait de temps en temps de lui parler, qui guettait une réponse, et qui regrettait la mort de Cedric avec une sincérité qui l'étonne elle-même. Même si elle se détesta pour sa réaction d'amertume "Elle l'aimera pour toujours, maintenant."

"Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe réellement ?" explosa Lavinia Thompson, qui s'était un peu éloignée et essayait de suivre. "C'est pas possible ! Rien ! Que des bruits sans fondement !"

"Harry Potter est à l'infirmerie." ajouta Padma Patil, qui était allée se renseigner.

"Ca doit vraiment être un accident, alors ! Quelque chose qui a explosé, un truc du genre ! L'hypothèse du combat entre les deux est stupide, je suis sure que c'est encore une rumeur lancée par les Serpentard !" dit Rafaela Starkey d'une voix qui n'arrivait pas du tout à cacher à quel point elle était touchée par la panique collective.

"Comment des choses comme ça peuvent arriver à Poudlard !" clama Padma Patil. "Cho ne s'en remettra jamais !"

Marietta entendait par habitude - ces filles étaient ses camarades, et il y avait quelques chose dans le ton de leur voix qui se détachait sur le brouhaha ambiant, même si elles s'étaient éloignées un peu pour que Cho n'entende pas. Elle espéra que Cho n'entendait réellement pas.

"Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi." murmurait-t-elle à Cho. Non pas pour être entendue, mais pour couvrir les paroles des autres, et aussi parce qu'elle le pensait si fort... "Je voudrais tellement que tu souries à nouveau. Si seulement je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, dis-le-moi, je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi..." Cho ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas, et Marietta se demanda encore si elle l'entendait. Si elle était sure de ne pas être entendue, elle lui aurait dit "Je t'aime.", mais elle n'osa pas.

A la place, elle dit encore. "Je veux que tu souries à nouveau." et pensa "Et je voudrais tellement, tellement, que ce soit grâce à moi."


	8. Chapitre 8

"Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort."

Cette phrase, que Dumbledore avait prononcée pendant le banquet de fin d'année, continuait à résonner sinistrement dans l'esprit de Marietta.

Parfois, elle se prenait à y croire, un peu.

Pourtant, l'ambiance horrible qui avait suivi la mort de Cedric s'était estompée. Les larmes de Cho restaient gravées dans son esprit, mais pas la panique qui avait suivi. Elle était revenue chez ses parents qui l'aimaient, et se sentait en sécurité.

Il faut dire qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle y avait vraiment cru, au début.

L'année s'était finie dans l'effroi général, et même après être rentrée, Marietta avait observé les journaux, attendant avec terreur des annonces de meurtre et de guerre.

Mais rien ne s'était passé. Marietta ne comprenait pas. Elle avait voulu en parler à Cho. Elle aurait voulu parler à Cho en général. Mais surtout de ça.

Mais les parents de Cho avaient estimé préférable qu'elle passe ses vacances juste avec eux, pour qu'elle puisse oublier le plus possible le cadre de Poudlard. Il lui fallait, disaient-ils, un dépaysement total, et ils étaient partis dans un pays étranger inconnu. Marietta leur en avait beaucoup voulu. Puis elle s'était laissée convaincre que c'était vraiment meilleur pour Cho, et elle leur en avait un peu voulu.

Elle lui avait envoyé des hiboux, sans oser lui parler de ses doutes à propos de leur avenir, car elle ne voulait pas parler de Cedric, ni même le lui rappeler, pas sans pouvoir la voir en face. Ca avait été des lettres très courtes. Cho n'y avait pas répondu. Marietta ne savait pas si elle les avait vraiment reçues.

Elle devait donc essayer de comprendre toute seule ce qui se passait.

La gazette du sorcier, même si elle était restée muette au sujet de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avait commencé à publier de petits articles qui, au détour d'une phrase, mettaient en doute les compétences d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qui commençait à sérieusement vieillir.

"Sorcière Hebdo" avait publié un article bien satirique et méchant sur Harry Potter, qui "faisait tout pour se faire remarquer". Encore quelques mois avant, à l'occasion des épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les articles sur lui était dithyrambiques. Mais les rédacteurs semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup étonné Marietta. Ca avait été exactement la même chose pour Gilderoy Lockhart. On ne s'étonne pas de ce genre de choses deux fois. On devrait peut-être.

Sorcière Hebdo n'était pas un journal sérieux, de toute façon.

"La gazette du sorcier" si, par contre, et les petites insinuations contre Dumbledore et Harry Potter devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Marietta avait supposé qu'ils voulaient faire comprendre à ceux qui avaient entendu parler du discours de Dumbledore que ce n'était rien du tout, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre de vrai démenti pour ne pas affoler ceux qui n'avaient rien entendu. Mais pourquoi cette attitude ? Marietta avait besoin d'un vrai démenti, par quelqu'un de crédible, pas trois lignes à la fin d'une article anonyme. Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser à leurs lecteurs ?

Elle avait même cherché d'autres journaux, pour savoir ce qu'ils en disaient.

Sa mère s'en était rendu compte, bien sûr. Sa mère se rendait souvent compte des choses. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de Marietta pour avoir lu tous ces articles, elle n'avait pas non plus pris l'air gêné des grandes personnes qui ne veulent pas parler aux enfants. Elle lui avait, doucement, calmement, présenté ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire, et son opinion à ce sujet. Julius s'était mêlé à la conversation, et Marietta avait pleuré de soulagement de pouvoir en parler, de n'être plus seule.

Et ils en avaient parlé, et longuement parlé.

Alors, que restait-il comme possibilités ?

Soit Albus Dumbledore était gâteux et s'était laissé manipuler par un Harry Potter en mal d'attention. C'était la théorie de "La gazette du sorcier". C'était aussi la théorie de Joan Edgecomb. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. La fidélité de Joan au ministère était indefectible depuis la guerre, une fidélité surprenante pour une ancienne Serpentard, disaient certains.

Soit Albus Dumbledore était un manipulateur qui voulait faire croire au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour créer la peur et se faire donner les pleins pouvoirs. C'était la théorie de certains des collègues de Joan. Elle l'avait raconté lors d'une imitation hilarante d'un paranoïaque tremblotant. Ceci dit, Julius trouvait cette théorie d'une certaine beauté formelle.

Soit il y avait eu un gigantesque malentendu, Harry Potter avait été tellement effrayé par la mort de Cedric qu'il avait cru voir des choses encore bien pires, et il était parti en vacances et on n'avait pas pu le retrouver pour un démenti et tout allait s'arranger à la rentrée. Marietta aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire que c'était sa théorie. Mais cela demandait un peu trop de coïncidences.

Ou alors, peut-être que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était vraiment revenu ?

Mais, alors que Marietta pouvait raisonner tranquillement sur les autres possibilités, évaluer le pour et le contre, en plaisanter avec ses parents, pour celle-là elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle se rappelait avec effroi les histoire que lui avait racontées sa mère à propos de la guerre. Comment elle avait rompu, dans la haine et parfois dans le sang, avec la plupart de ses camarades de promotion, qui soutenaient plus ou moins discrètement les Mangemorts, quand elle était rentrée au service de contre-espionnage du Ministère. Comment, bien que restant dans l'ombre, efficace mais pas brillante, elle tremblait de peur chaque nuit en pensant à ce qu'elle osait affronter, et à ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Son père, lui, n'en parlait jamais. C'était effrayant aussi. Julius pouvait d'habitude parler de n'importe quoi avec l'air épanoui.

Si c'était l'un quelconque des autres cas, même effrayants, même si il y avait du conflit au bout, elle pouvait laisser faire les choses, se contenter de se faire une opinion, de savoir, d'agir au mieux et d'attendre que tout s'arrange.

Mais si... si Vous-savez-qui avait pu revenir des morts, alors il n'y avait plus aucune issue, personne à laisser agir, aucun moyen de rien arranger. Aucune meilleure attitude à avoir. Il était impossible pour une personne normale d'y faire quoi que ce soit, et même des personnes exceptionnelles n'avaient pas pu l'arrêter. Il ne restait aucun essai, aucun choix. Rien que la mort.

Alors, même si ça pouvait être ça, quel était l'intérêt d'en envisager la possibilité ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, de toute façon. Parce que même si les journalistes pouvaient parfois être de mauvaise foi, ils n'auraient pas dissimulé le sang et les larmes et les morts qui auraient eu lieu si... si ça c'était vraiment passé comme ça. Et Joan l'aurait su, aussi, parce que Joan savait beaucoup de choses. Alors ça ne pouvait pas.

Assise près de la fenêtre, Marietta se surprit une fois de plus à compter avec espoir le nombre de choses qui la séparaient de la rentrée. Elle allait voir Cho. Enfin.

Elle effleura de la main son classeur rempli de coupures de journaux concernant de près ou de loin l'affaire en question et se sentit un peu ridicule. Y aurait-il une seule de ses camarades qui aurait fait la même chose ? Elle n'oserait probablement pas leur en parler.

Elle regarda le paysage, s'absorbant dans sa rêverie, et même si l'idée lui traversa la tête, elle ne prit pas le temps d'examiner la question : avait-elle fait tout cela pour détourner un temps son attention de l'absence de Cho ? Au fond, elle se moquait bien de la vraie réponse. Elle se moquait de Dumbledore, de Fudge, d'Harry Potter et même de Cedric qui était mort. Il n'y avait que trois possibilités, et, mis à part pour l'amour abstrait du savoir, aucune ne comptait vraiment.

Ou au contraire, maintenant, était-elle en train de penser à Cho pour oublier ce classeur, pour ne pas se demander s'il n'y avait vraiment que trois possibilités ?

Il est parfois difficile de savoir quelles sont les choses les plus importantes.


	9. Chapitre 9

A la rentrée, Cho avait eu l'air d'aller très bien.

Elle était souriante, elle riait aux plaisanteries de tout le monde, elle disait qu'elle avait eu d'agréables vacances dans un pays exotique.

Et puis, il y avait eu une grande discussion sur des sujets divers et variés. La conversation avait commencé à s'attarder sur un jeune homme qui interessait Rafaela, et d'un seul coup, Cho s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle s'était essuyé les yeux, elle s'était excusée, mais il y avait eu un froid dans la conversation.

Cela n'était plus arrivé souvent, ensuite. Pas tous les jours. Peut-être même pas toutes les semaines. Sans doute parce que Cho se forçait moins, parce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre que les gens ne s'attendaient pas forcément à ce qu'elle soit toujours la même. Cho Chang, souriante, ouverte, toujours enthousiaste sauf quand il s'agissait de dire du mal des gens, où elle prenait un air réprobateur.

Du moins, Marietta l'avait parfaitement compris. Cho avait le droit d'être encore malheureuse. Elle avait, bien sûr, le droit d'avoir peur de l'avenir, même si elle n'en parlait pas. Elle avait le droit de parler de Cedric, et même d'une façon qui brisait le coeur de Marietta.

Mais il n'était pas si évident que les autres l'avaient compris aussi.

Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne parlaient plus à Cho. Elle ne l'avaient jamais rejetée, elles n'étaient pas volontairement froides. Elles écoutaient quand elle participait à la conversation, et peut-être se forçaient-elles un peu à prendre l'air naturel, parce qu'elles se rappelaient l'avoir vue pleurer sans raison la fois d'avant. Mais comme sans doute, Cho se forçait un peu à prendre l'air naturel aussi, cela n'avait rien de méchant. Elles ne lui parlaient jamais de ses entraînements de Quidditch qui se passaient parfois très mal. Mais Cho n'était plus le centre du groupe, celle à qui tout le monde allait parler quand ils la voyaient. Marietta le ressentait - elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle était de plus en plus souvent seule avec Cho, mais cela ne la rendait pas aussi heureuse que cela aurait dû.

Et puis, bien qu'elle continuât à participer aux autres conversations, Cho avait souvent envie de parler de Cedric. C'était comme un besoin vital, qui lui permettait d'exposer sa douleur aux yeux des autres, de la transformer ainsi en nostalgie presque douce, et de ne pas exploser.

Marietta le savait, et elle était de plus en plus l'objet des confidences de Cho, car la plupart des autres commençaient à s'en fatiguer, même si elles ne montraient pas leur ennui, ou pas exprès.

Mais cela n'ennuyait pas Marietta. Le mélange qu'elle éprouvait entre la joie d'être une confidente privilégiée, si proche, de presque rentrer dans l'intimité de Cho... et la douleur de l'entendre parler de son amour pour un autre pouvait être rapproché de la plupart des sentiments les plus forts, mais pas de l'ennui. Jamais de l'ennui. Pas avec Cho.

"Je me souviens," dit Cho, "comme au début j'avais peur que ça te dérange que je sorte avec Cedric. parce que je croyais qu'il te plaisait, tu te rappelles ?"

Marietta hocha la tête.

"Et puis, au fur et à mesure, tu as fini par trouver que nous allions très bien ensemble. Je me rappelle que tu ne l'as pas trouvé tout de suite, tu me disais que tu avais un peu peur qu'un beau garçon comme ça ne soit pas si gentil qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il ne me rendrait peut-être pas heureuse. Mais tu as fini par le connaître. Je me souviens que tu boudais presque de t'être trompée... Mais il était tellement adorable..."

Encore une fois, un mélange confus de sentiments forts, la tristesse de se voir si mal comprise mêlée à la fierté de dissimuler si bien... Et puis la révolte.

"Oui, je me souviens aussi, et j'avais tort !"

Cho la regarda d'un air surpris.

"Il n'a pas pu te rendre heureuse, puisqu'il est mort en te laissant toute seule. Si j'avais su que ça allait se terminer comme ça, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé t'approcher ! Quelqu'un qui t'aurait vraiment rendue heureuse ne serait pas mort, c'est tout !"

Marietta ne comprit que plus tard à quel point elle avait influencé Cho dans le sens qu'elle aurait dû éviter.


	10. Chapitre 10

Ca avait été une mauvaise semaine.

Le premier jour, Marietta avait reçu un hibou de sa mère, avec une lettre qui, après les saluts coutumiers, parlait du professeur Ombrage.

"Je la connais bien." disait Joan Edgecombe. "C'est une femme travailleuse, déterminée, et très stricte sur la discipline. Essaie de la soutenir, elle en aura bien besoin. Surtout ne te rebelle pas, ne fais rien qui puisse lui déplaire, tu t'attirerais de graves ennuis. Et, ces temps-ci, tout le monde est tellement sur les nerfs que cela pourrait nous nuire aussi, à ton père et à moi. On compte sur toi, chérie !"

Cela avait semblé superflu à Marietta. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre ses professeurs. Quand ils étaient bons, elle appréciait les cours d'autant plus ; quand ils étaient mauvais, elle apprenait dans les livres à côté, et quand ils étaient très exigeants comme le professeur Rogue, elle essayait autant que possible de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Ombrage veut unir Poudlard et le Ministère." écrivait encore sa mère. "Je ne sais pas si elle sera bien acceptée. Dumbledore parle toujours d'alliance et d'unité, mais malgré cela il semble parfois réticent à collaborer proprement avec son propre gouvernement."

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de cette lettre qui fit froid dans le dos de Marietta, comme s'il y avait un avertissement caché, que sans doute sa mère elle-même n'avait-elle pas vu.

Même les dernières phrases de la lettre, qui racontaient comme à l'accoutumée les derniers potins du ministère, ne purent la rassurer.

Pendant cette même semaine, Cho commença à lui parler de plus en plus d'Harry Potter. Il n'y avait pas de raison, elle en parlait comme si cela venait naturellement dans la conversation, à propos des cours, du Quidditch, mais Marietta aurait juré que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, et même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle savait les raisons.

C'était encore plus dur que d'entendre parler de Cedric, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Harry, elle ne pouvait pas du tout répondre, alors qu'elle pouvait au moins reconnaître la gentillesse de Cedric.

Et puis, à la fin de la semaine, juste avant le week-end à Pré-au-lard, Cho était allée retrouver son groupe d'amies habituelles, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement, et elle avait engagé nerveusement la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal d'Ombrage ?"

"Bof..." avait répondu Rafaela. "Ce n'est pas passionnant, de passer son temps à lire le même livre." Marietta, elle, n'avait rien dit.

"Tu peux le dire !" s'exclama Padma. "On n'a jamais eu de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus nul qu'Ombrage !"

"Fais attention, elle pourrait t'entendre !" gloussa Lavinia.

"Il y avait Lockhart, quand même..." ajouta Marietta dans un souci de justice, et peut-être aussi parce que les mots de sa mère lui étaient restés gravés dans l'esprit.

"Oui, mais Lockhart, au moins, était agréable à regarder !" continua Padma. "Et puis il y avait plusieurs livres, avec des aventures dedans, on pouvait toujours les lire pour faire passer le temps. Et puis c'était pas l'année des BUSE !"

"C'est vrai que le livre officiel est un peu pauvre." dit Lavinia. "Il faudra clairement en lire par soi-même, en bibliothèque." C'est aussi ce que pensait Marietta.

"Il y a peut-être mieux." leur dit Cho. "J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de travail, fait par plusieurs élèves..."

"Ah, celui avec Harry Potter !" s'exclama Padma.

Tout le monde, même Cho, la regarda avec surprise. "Je ne vous en avais pas parlé ?" demanda Padma. "C'est ma soeur qui m'a dit. On va se retrouver à la Tête du Sanglier."

"Mais pour quoi faire ?" demanda Rafaela.

"Ben pour étudier la défense contre les forces du mal !" s'exclama Padma. Mine de rien, d'après ce que dit ma soeur, Harry Potter est vachement fort. Il a de l'expérience."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'expérience qu'on demande aux BUSE." fit remarquer Lavinia.

"Non, mais ce sera plus drôle comme ça !" s'exclama Padma. "Et puis, peut-être qu'il nous racontera quelques histoires sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ses premières années. Je veux vraiment savoir !"

"Et toi, Cho, ça t'intéresse aussi ?" demanda Lavinia. "Ca me surprend. Ou alors, c'est pour Potter lui-même, pas pour ses histoires." Marietta fut étonnée. Elle avait oublié que ses amies pouvaient voir aussi des choses, même si elles n'avaient rien vu pour elle et Cho.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça." dit Cho, gênée. "C'est tout simplement parce que..." elle semblait hésiter, chercher ses mots. "parce que ça peut être important de savoir se défendre. La défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne sert pas que pour les examens, à mon avis" Puis d'une toute petite voix, elle ajouta "Souvenez-vous... souvenez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Cedric."

Elle avait beaucoup parlé de Cedric, mais jamais elle n'avait mentionné directement sa mort depus la rentrée, et un silence pesant se fit autour d'elle.

Marietta pensa que même si quelqu'un de doué en tout comme Cedric avait pu mourir, c'était bien la preuve que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne servaient à rien. Mais elle n'osa rien dire, et les autres non plus.

"Alors, vous avez l'intention de venir ?" continua Cho.

"Je viens avec ma soeur." dit Padma.

"Moi, je ne pense pas." dit Lavinia. "J'ai trop peur que ça tourne à "Harry Potter parle de lui tout le temps." "

"Mais non !" s'exclama Cho. "C'est un projet sérieux !"

"Je ne sais pas si on peut avoir très confiance en lui, en plus." dit Rafaela.

"Bien sûr que si !" s'exclama Cho.

Marietta n'avait pas confiance dans Harry Potter non plus. Plus le temps passait, plus elle pensait que l'hypothèse qu'Harry Potter voulait attirer l'attention sur lui était la plus logique. C'est ce que pensait tout le monde, après tout.

"Vous ne pouvez pas savoir." dit Padma. "Si ça se trouve, ses histoires seront très intéressantes !"

"Tu nous diras si c'est le cas, alors, et on viendra aux séances d'après." suggéra Lavinia.

"Et toi ?" demanda Cho, tournant ses grands yeux noirs vers Marietta, qui avala sa salive.

"Je ne sais pas si Ombrage sera très contente de savoir..." dit Marietta. "Mes parents m'ont dit de suivre ses directives."

"Les miens aussi." dit Cho. "Mais Granger m'a assuré que ce qu'on faisait était réglementaire. Alors il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je pense. Tu viens ?"

Elle souriait, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus tellement souvent, et Marietta répondit "Oui.", parce que devant ce sourire elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

L'idée de venir à ce groupe de gens qui étaient là pour écouter Harry Potter ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était comme déjà accepter qu'il pouvait dire des choses intéressantes et vraies. Mais quand elle y pensait, l'idée que Cho pouvait y aller sans elle n'était pas agréable non plus. Elle la suivrait de toute façon, et tant pis si c'était dans un endroit où elle aurait préféré ne jamais aller.


	11. Chapitre 11

La Tête du Sanglier était définitivement un endroit sinistre, indépendamment même de la présence d'Harry Potter.

Marietta constata avec surprise qu'elle le détestait déjà, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais détesté Cedric. Elle y réfléchit, et arriva à la conclusion que c'est parce que Cedric avait rendu Cho heureuse. Cho n'avait pas l'air heureuse quand elle parlait d'Harry Potter : elle avait l'air inquiète, nerveuse, comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose, ou comme si elle avait peur. Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui.

Et pourtant, Cho le regardait d'un air admiratif et timide, comme s'il valait mieux qu'elle. C'était ridicule.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, constata Marietta. Outre Padma et Cho, Harry Potter, suivi comme d'habitude de Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, elle reconnut Luna Lovegood de quatrième année, trois garçons qui s'appelaient Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et Michaël Corner, beaucoup de Gryffondor dont la soeur de Padma et la petite amie de Michaël Corner, et quelques Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour la plupart. Aucun Serpentard.

C'est Granger qui commença à parler, très nerveuse. Marietta avait plus confiance en elle qu'en Harry Potter. Elle semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules, c'était une fille, et de l'avis de Lavinia qui la connaissait un peu, elle aurait clairement dû être à Serdaigle. De plus, elle parlait de l'indigence des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et malgré les recommandations de ses parents, Marietta ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut si choquée quand Hermione affirma "Parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour."

Elle poussa un cri aigu, et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de renverser sa Bièraubeurre sur ses vêtements. Mais le ridicule ou le nettoyage de sa robe étaient les dernières choses auxquelles elle pensait à ce moment. Pendant tout cet été, ni son père ni sa mère ni elle, bien sûr, n'avait prononcé ce nom, ni osé envisager une telle chose.

Les élèves interrogeaient Harry Potter, avec curiosité, avec un peu d'incrédulité aussi, mais juste un peu.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'on parlait du mage noir le plus terrifiant de l'histoire ?

Ils semblaient rassurés parce qu'Harry Potter leur racontait les faibles victoires qu'il avait remportées contre Vous-savez-qui. Marietta en retenait surtout que d'après ce qu'il disait, il n'avait réussi ni à l'empêcher de tuer Cedric, ni surtout à récupérer un corps et s'apprêter à la conquête du monde, mais il le regardait tous comme s'il pouvait y avoir un espoir, pas seulement pour Harry Potter, mais pour eux, les gens normaux qui n'ont pas d'histoire et ne combattent pas le mal. Comme si le seul espoir n'était pas que tout ça ne soit pas vrai.

Et Cho qui rappelait les épreuves de l'année précédente, avec les yeux brillants, comme si gagner une compétition sportive avait le moindre rapport avec affronter le mal.

Marietta se demanda si ses phrases rendaient Harry Potter aussi heureux que cela la déprimait, elle.

A la fin, tout le monde était d'accord avec ces idées de réunion, sauf peut-être un Poufsouffle de l'équipe de Quidditch qui s'appelait Zacharias Smith. Marietta se demanda si ils avaient tous l'espoir que ces cours pourraient les rendre aussi capables d'affronter les forces du mal qu'Harry Potter le prédestiné l'était. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les pousser d'autre que cette illusion collective. Elle-même savait que cela ne suffirait pas, bien sûr. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait fini pas presque accepter le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et que la terreur s'emparait d'elle. Même si Harry Potter n'était pas un affabulateur, elle le détestait encore plus. Alors, il venait leur dire que Vous-savez-qui était revenu, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter tout seul ! Sans leur permettre d'oublier, il leur laissait le choix entre le désespoir et la possibilité de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! Et tout le monde trouvait ça normal, et Cho le voyait comme un sauveur, alors qu'il n'avait rien sauvé du tout, et qu'il ne sauverait probablement rien !

Elle signa le papier comme les autres, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'être seule contre tous, et elle ne voulait pas embarrasser Cho, qui n'avait pas besoin. Elle avait trop pleuré depuis la rentrée pour que Marietta puisse supporter l'idée d'une nouvelle crise par sa faute. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle devait la soutenir. Elle savait que c'était important pour Cho ; juste peut-être pas assez. Et puis, elle ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt d'en parler à qui que ce soit, qui se moquerait probablement de tout cela. Mais il lui sembla tout de même qu'elle était en train d'approuver ces histoires, et elle se dit que jamais, jamais, elle n'aurait dû venir ici. Elle était en colère, non seulement contre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, mais contre elle-même, et contre Cho qui n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire que de l'inviter à admirer Harry Potter.

A la fin, elle entraîna Cho de force, tellement elle ne refusait de la laisser avec Harry Potter, et tellement elle avait envie d'exploser, maintenant, et de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

A peine étaient-elles sorties et éloignées des autres - Cho l'avait suivie, même si c'était avec réticence - qu'elle l'apostropha vivement.

"Alors comme ça tu fais partie des gens qui pensent que... que c'est vrai ! Qu'il est vraiment revenu !"

Cho hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Tous les beaux arguments de Marietta pour démontrer que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai s'étaient enfuis, elle n'en retrouvait plus un seul, et ce fut une résignation quand au lieu de crier elle ne put que demander d'un air plaintif, d'une voix fausse : "Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

Cho lui répondit : "Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais en parler."

Quelle idée! Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler! Mais tout de même, Cho n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner d'elle comme ça, en ne lui parlant pas de ce qui était si important pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle devait l'emmener à des réunions où il y avait tant de monde et où on ne parlait que d'Harry Potter, alors que n'importe qui se serait retranché derrière le ministère, Dumbledore, tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la force !

Elle ne put plus répondre à Cho, et s'éloigna d'elle, rongeant son frein, essayant de trouver les paroles qu'il fallait pour la convaincre qu'elle faisait une erreur, sans jamais y parvenir.

Oui, ça avait été une mauvaise semaine.


	12. Chapitre 12

Tout comme la présence d'Harry Potter, les réunions de l'AD donnaient à la possibilité du retour de Vous-savez-qui une réalité très angoissante, oppressante. Rien ne venait contrer cette possibilité, et il était maintenant impossible de l'oublier.

"Si c'est le cas, pourquoi les gens du gouvernement ne nous disent rien ! Même mes parents..." s'était exclamé Marietta lors d'une discussion avec Cho.

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on panique..."

Marietta, dont l'humeur était exécrable ces temps-ci, avec ricané cyniquement. "Oh. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on fasse ce que justement nous sommes en train de faire..."

"On ne panique pas ! C'est une façon réaliste de réagir !" s'était exclamé Cho.

Le pire était que c'était peut-être vrai. Pour les autres. Marietta était peut-être la seule à paniquer lors des réunions d'entraînement, la seule à ne réussir à lancer un sort que quand elle se persuadait que ce n'était qu'un exercice, un de ceux qu'elle n'avait aucune peine à réussir, et pas un entrainement pour quelque chose de vrai.

Cho, elle, était d'autant plus brillante quand elle s'imaginait dans un vrai combat, quand elle pensait, probablement, à venger la mort de Cedric. On pouvait le lire dans son attitude. Les seuls moments où elle paniquait étaient ceux où Harry Potter s'approchait d'elle, comme pour l'évaluer. La première fois, la manche de Marietta avait même pris feu. Mais Harry n'avait pas critiqué Cho du tout, non, il l'avait encouragée timidement, presque aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Ils se regardaient avec des regards troublés, et Marietta avait été dévorée de jalousie de voir que peut-être, oui, un jour, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de le cacher.

Harry Potter n'avait pas eu un mot pour Marietta, mais ça, c'était normal. Le contraire l'aurait encore plus énervée.

Cho avait essayé d'excuser Marietta en mettant sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte de sa réticence à venir aux séances et de la réaction probable de ses parents, et ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Mais cela allait ensemble, en fait.

Elle détestait Harry Potter parce qu'il allait probablement sortir avec Cho.

Elle détestait Harry Potter parce qu'il était en train d'emmener Cho dans son monde d'héroïsme, où elle ne pourrait jamais la suivre.

Marietta avait accepté assez tôt le fait qu'il existait des gens exceptionnels, que tout le monde regardait. Cela n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec leur beauté, leur intelligence, et leur courage, même si cela jouait un peu, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas forcément des gens admirables non plus. Mais ils avaient quelque chose qui attiraient l'attention. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'elle n'en ferait pas partie, qu'elle n'en ferait jamais partie, et que Cho, si belle, douée en classe et en Quidditch, en faisait partie.

Il lui semblait normal que ces gens exceptionnels se regroupent entre eux et négligent les autres. Elle espérait juste que Cho ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Même quand elle sortait avec Cedric, elle ne semblait pas prête à abandonner ses amies ordinaires.

Mais ce n'était pas naturel. Ce n'était pas stable. Un jour, Cho se rendrait compte de sa destinée et la quitterait. Elles n'allaient tout simplement pas bien ensemble. Et Harry Potter était en train d'amener ce changement détestable.

Des images du bal revinrent à l'esprit de Marietta. Cedric dansait avec Cho... Elle aurait pensé qu'elle ne se rappellerait jamais rien d'autre de sa soirée. Elle ne se souvenait que du nom de son propre cavalier, et n'aurait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit sur ceux de Rafaela Starkey ou de Lavinia Thompson. Mais bizarrement, elle savait très bien que Padma Patil était allée au bal avec Ronald Weasley, et que ce dernier n'avait regardé qu'Hermione Granger pendant toute la soirée, parce que ça allait si bien avec sa vision du monde. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui attiraient l'attention, et Granger en faisait partie, malgré ses cheveux en serpillère et malgré le joli visage de Padma.

Marietta n'était pas quelqu'un de spécial. Elle ne pouvait pas le devenir. Elle pouvait juste faire illusion en parlant de combattre le mal comme si c'était possible, et même ça, elle ne pourrait pas le faire pour toujours. Elle soupçonnait qu'un certain nombre des gens qui participaient à l'AD étaient là pour s'amuser et ne pourraient pas non plus faire semblant pour toujours. Parfois, elle essayait de deviner lesquels, de chercher une trace de lâcheté sur leurs visages...

Et quand elle ne pourrait plus feindre, elle perdrait Cho. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'espérance par rapport à... enfin, Cho préférait les garçons, de toute façon. Mais elle ne voulait pas la perdre en tant qu'amie.

"Ne me la prends pas, Harry Potter !" murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle réussit son plus bel Expelliarmus de la soirée.


	13. Chapitre 13

Les séances duraient déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, dans le plus grand secret.

Marietta et les autres amies de Cho étaient en train de réviser en groupe, lorsque Lavinia soupira "Ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal est abominable! Si elle ne veut pas qu'on apprenne des sorts, elle pourrait au moins nous faire étudier les créatures magiques, comme le professeur Lupin le faisait : il y en a de très intéressantes qu'on n'a pas encore vues."

"Quand j'y repense," rajouta Rafaela à l'attention de Cho et Padma, "c'est bête que le décret d'Ombrage sur les organisations ait tué dans l'oeuf votre projet de groupe de travail sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Finalement, je suis sûre que ça aurait pu être intéressant."

Ne pas sembler gênée ni agir bizarrement dans ces cas-là était une des parties les plus difficiles du groupe de travail.

D'après ce que Joan avait dit au sujet des réseaux d'espionnage, c'était aussi une de celles pour lesquelles l'entraînement pouvait être le plus utile. Marietta aurait probablement plus d'occasions de mentir que de se battre, au cours de cette guerre, à supposer qu'elle y joue un rôle.

"Moui, enfin, si c'est fait à la Gryffondor, leur groupe de travail, je préfère ne pas y être." dit sarcastiquement Lavinia.

"Tu exagères !" s'exclama Cho. "Il y en a des très bie n!"

"Comme Harry Potter, par exemple ?" insinua Rafaela. Cho n'essayait même plus de dissimuler. Elle eut un sourire d'acquiescement timide.

"Perso, j'épouserais pas un Gryffondor." continua Lavinia. "Je pense que leur personnalité n'irait pas avec la mienne. Mais toi tu fais comme tu veux, Cho." La jeune asiatique rougit, visiblement embarrassée.

"Ma soeur est une Gryffondor !" protesta Padma pour la forme.

"Hermione Granger aussi." ajouta Marietta. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lancer la conversation sur la relation entre Cho et Harry Potter, aussi elle détourna la conversation, se mordillant la lèvre pour être sûre de ne pas laisser échapper un indice. "Et je suis sûre que elle, on pourrait lui faire confiance pour organiser un groupe de travail !"

"J'épouserais pas non plus Parvati ou Hermione Granger!" pouffa Lavinia. Les autres éclatèrent de rire aussi.

Marietta eut le temps d'analyser que si c'était une blague, c'est parce que c'était basé sur l'hypothèse implicite "Une fille n'épouse pas une fille, Gryffondor ou pas." Elle se faisait de temps en temps ce genre de remarques. Cela ne l'attristait pas, et ne la surprenait pas vraiment non plus. Mais elle remarquait toujours ce genre d'hypothèses, même quand son esprit était pris par autre chose.

"On peut très bien travailler efficacement par nous-mêmes, de toute façon !" s'exclama Padma d'un air convaincu. Elle faisait très bien illusion. Mieux que Marietta ou même Cho. "De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche, d'après ma soeur, ils avaient prévu plus de pratique que de théorie. Ca ne sert à rien pour les exams."

"Mais ils croyaient vraiment que... que Dumbledore avait raison, je veux dire ?" demanda Rafaela en jetant un oeil inquiet vers Cho.

"Je pense..." répondit Padma, neutre en apparence.

"Terrible !" souffla Rafaela.

Le fait est que même si on pouvait garder une incertitude quant au retour de Vous-savez-qui - c'était du moins le cas de Marietta et sans doute de Zacharias Smith -, les participants de l'AD se voyaient quand même contraints au moins d'envisager la possibilité, d'y croire, ils ne pouvaient pas la rejeter dans un oubli bienheureux ou en plaisanter comme le faisaient Rafaela et Lavinia.

Marietta se surprit à les envier un instant. Elles pouvaient vivre normalement, sans avoir peur de l'avenir, sans culpabliser de ne rien faire. Bien sûr, leur attitude n'était due qu'à leur ignorance, et pas à une sérénité supérieure, leur situation aurait dû entraîner plus de commisération que d'envie ; mais elle semblait toujours bien douce.

Marietta se demanda encore si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'ignorer cette affaire de groupe de travail depuis le début. Mais elle repensa à son carnet de journaux des vacances, et se dit qu'elle aimait quand même mieux savoir ; elle repensa aux moments qu'elle partageait avec Cho ces soirs-là, quand Harry Potter ne les regardait pas, et elle en fut presque convaincue.


	14. Chapitre 14

Cho pleurait encore.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel, bien sûr. Ses crises de larmes restaient fréquentes. Mais d'habitude, les réunions de l'AD réussissaient au moins à lui remonter un peu le moral.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" voulut demander Marietta. Mais avant qu'elle aie ouvert la bouche, Cho lui dit, avec des sanglots "Je suis la fille la plus stupide du monde."

Marietta avait bien une idée de ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, Cho lui avait fait signe impérieusement de partir avant elle, de la laisser seule avec Harry Potter, ce qui l'avait fait grincer des dents. Mais que pouvait-il s'être passé, exactement ? Harry l'avait-il rejetée ? Si c'était le cas, elle le haïssait plus que tout au monde, et devant le désespoir de Cho qui lui tordait l'estomac, elle ne pouvait pas y voir quelque chose de positif, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Elle doutait qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mais il lui fallait essayer quand même, sinon elle se sentirait encore plus mal.

"C'est Harry Potter ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement, avec des difficultés à articuler. Puis, plus nettement : "Si c'est lui qui t'a fait pleurer, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !"

"Non !" s'exclama Cho. "C'est... c'est entièrement ma faute !" Elle soupira "Je peux te raconter ?"

"Mais bien sûr !" s'exclama Marietta, avide de connaître mieux Cho, même quand c'était douloureux. Puis, brusquement gênée, elle ajouta "Enfin, fais absolument comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais..."

D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Cho parla sans se faire prier : "Je voulais lui parler... le remercier et le féliciter pour ses cours... et puis peut-être voir s'il m'inviterait quelque part... parce que je l'aime bien... j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien... et à la place j'ai pleuré... et je lui ai parlé de Cédric..."

Elle fit une pause. Marietta avait l'impression de ressentir en elle un miroir de la douleur de Cho, de souffrir avec elle, complètement désemparée.

"Je pense toujours à Cédric... Je ne veux pas qu'on croie que je l'ai oublié... Je ne veux pas qu'il le croie, mais pourquoi, pourquoi je lui en ai parlé à ce moment ? Il a dû penser que je ne voulais lui parler que pour parler de Cédric, et il va m'en vouloir ! Et ce n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas seulement ça, mais..."

Elle fondit en larmes à nouveau, puis reprit, sans finir sa phrase "Je l'ai embrassé !"

Marietta sursauta de surprise. "Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Je l'ai embrassé, mais je pleurais toujours, je n'ai rien su dire, il était gêné, et il va penser que je suis stupide, et c'est vrai, et... oh, je n'oserai plus jamais lui parler à nouveau !"

Marietta ne savait pas quoi dire. Si elle avait été la soeur de Cho, ou une amie... normale, elle aurait pu la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras, en lui serrant la main, en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, mais là dans leur situation, cela lui semblait si inapproprié, si inadéquat pour plein de raisons, que même son esprit qui, tournant à toute allure, essayait de lui assurer que ça ferait plaisir à Cho, que ça lui ferait plaisir à elle, et qu'elle aurait dû le faire si elle voulait que sa couverture soit parfaite, ne pouvait la convaincre.

A la place, elle dit. : "Mais non, ce n'est pas si grave ! Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que vous n'allez pas passer des mauvaises vacances de Noël, mais il t'a vue de nombreuses fois avant, il te verra encore après, et il ne peut pas rester sur juste une mauvaise impression !"

"Tu crois ?" lui demanda Cho.

"J'en suis sûre !" s'exclama Marietta. "Je crois que tu lui plais vraiment, tu sais, à la façon dont il te regarde." C'était douloureux de dire ça, vraiment. "Alors il ne changera pas d'avis comme ça. Tu sais bien que Padma nous a dit qu'il n'était sorti avec personne, à sa connaissance. Donc c'est sérieux, ce n'est pas ce genre de garçon..."

Cho eut un pâle sourire : "Merci."

"Tu sais quoi ? Pendant les vacances, tu auras tout le temps pour élaborer des stratégies qui permettront de rattraper ce faux pas, et tu seras blindée, et tu iras lui dire bonjour comme si rien ne s'était passé, et tu verras qu'il te fera un grand sourire beta et que ça ira bien !"

"Merci, merci..." dit Cho. Elle sourait maintenant, même s'il restait des trainées de larmes sur son visage. "Tu es une vraie amie, Marietta."

"Non, non !" cria l'esprit de Marietta. "Une vraie amie dirait la même chose, et serait sincère, ça ne la déprimerait pas d'avoir raison !"

"Moi je suis juste une dissimulatrice." murmura-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?" l'interrogea Cho.

"Rien, rien !" la rassura Marietta. "Tu vas voir. Tout ira bien."


	15. Chapitre 15

Marietta était en train de préparer le pudding de Noël avec sa mère, et profita de cet instant de solitude : "Maman ?"

"Oui, ma chérie ?"

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a des personnes spéciales ?"

Joan la regarda, surprise : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire" précisa Marietta "des gens qui sont plus forts que les autres. En tout. Qui sont plus courageux, plus forts, et que tout le monde aime."

"Certainement pas."

Marietta fut surprise par la réponse péremptoire de Joan, qui continua.

"Tout le monde a des défauts. Et tout le monde a des qualités. Certains savent mieux les mettre en avant que d'autres, c'est tout. Et le fait de se faire apprécier de tous n'a aucun rapport avec la valeur d'une personne. Ca s'appelle le charisme, et c'est aussi distinct des qualités de coeur que peuvent l'être la beauté ou le sens de l'humour. Tu as fini de malaxer le beurre ?"

Marietta lui tendit l'ingrédient, et Joan poursuivit. "Je ne sais pas si tu parles d'une personne que tu aimes ou que tu n'aimes pas. Mais si c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes bien, surtout, ne t'attends pas à ne jamais lui découvrir de défauts, sinon, tu serais déçue. C'est peut-être possible d'admirer quelqu'un - même si ça ne m'est jamais arrivé - mais en tout cas, ça doit être comme une personne, jamais comme une idole."

Marietta, intéressée malgré tout, demanda "Et si c'est quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ?"

"He bien si tu as des raisons de ne pas l'aimer, c'est qu'elles sont bonnes, et que tout le monde ne l'aime pas ! Ne te dis pas que tu dois penser comme tout le monde. Si ça te gâche ta vie sociale, fais semblant, mais ne renonce pas à tes idées si les trouves justes."

"Et si... je n'ai pas vraiment de bonnes raisons ?"

"Sa mère cessa un instant de mesurer des ingrédients. "C'est une histoire d'amour ?"

Marietta rougit très fort.

"Je me demandais." continua sa mère en la regardant d'un air sérieux, "si c'était ça le problème, ou si c'était encore cette histoire de conflits entre Dumbledore et le ministère."

Joan comprenait vraiment beaucoup de choses...

"Mais apparemment c'est le premier. Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire."

Mais elle n'en comprenait pas encore assez...

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..." murmura Marietta. "Mais pour les personnes spéciales, tu crois vraiment ? Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir des gens qui font des choses spéciales, très importantes..."

"Les choses qui ont l'air spéciales et qui se voient bien n'ont pas forcément de rapport avec ce qui est vraiment important, d'une part. D'autre part, vous avez une vie entière devant vous, et quelqu'un qui a été brillant dans sa jeunesse peut devenir une larve loqueteuse plus tard, et réciproquement. Et enfin, la dernière chose dont tu dois te préoccuper est de ta valeur aux yeux du monde. Bats-toi pour être importante aux yeux de ceux que tu aimes et que tu soutiens, c'est déjà bien assez. La popularité est dangereuse, instable, et je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit si agréable que ça.

"Mais je ne m'occupe pas de ma valeur aux yeux des autres ! Je parle de ma vraie valeur !"

"Eh bien, si tu as le sentiment que c'est important, bats-toi pour progresser. Mais ne te compare pas avec les autres. Essaie aussi de ne pas trop comparer les autres entre eux. Tu es la seule personne dont tu saches tout. Comparer avec les autres n'a pas de sens."

Marietta hocha la tête. "D'accord. Merci, maman."

"Heureuse d'avoir servi !" s'exclama Joan. Puis, d'une regard faussement implorant, elle demanda "Dis, dis, dis, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ? Je connais peut-être ses parents..."

Mais Marietta ne voulait vraiment pas.


	16. Chapitre 16

C'est plusieurs jours après, au cours d'un calme silence pendant un repas familial, que Marietta se hasarda à demander, la voix anxieuse "Comment ça se passe, au ministère ?"

Elle avait voulu amener la conversation là-dessus depuis son arrivée, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise depuis que ses oncles, ses tantes et ses cousins étaient partis, peu de temps après Noël.

"Personne n'était vraiment heureux de retourner au travail." soupira Julius. "En plus, le magicien qui a réparé les coffres devait être saoûl. Avant qu'ils ne tombent en panne, on pouvait les ouvrir avec un mot de passe. Puis ils ont été ouverts en permanence, et maintenant, ils sont ouverts presque tout le temps, sauf quand quelqu'un prononce le mot de passe à côté ! Nous avons envisagé de demander une augmentation pour des heures supplémentaire à psalmodier le mot de passe près du coffre en jouant aux échecs, mais ils ont préféré garder le gardien, ce qui est manquer d'humour..."

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle." dit Marietta, timidement quoique amusée. "Je parle de cette histoire de machination de Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Je veux dire : vous avez eu de nouveaux éléments ? Je m'inquiète vraiment de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe."

Il y eut un silence, avant que Joan ne réponse "Non, rien de spécial."

"S'il vous plait !" s'exclama Marietta. "Ca me fait tout bizarre de voir les disputes entre mes différents professeurs, et de me demander qui exactement fait n'importe quoi, et pourquoi ils se détestent alors que je ne sais même pas avec qui je dois être !"

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu dois voir confiance en la presse officielle du ministère ?" demanda Joan d'une voix calme.

"En fait... non." osa dire Marietta. Ses parents ne l'avaient encore jamais grondée ouvertement. Mais elle s'attendait à quelque chose de terrible.

Il n'y eut rien de la sorte. Julius eut un petit sourire crispé, alors que Joan restait grave.

"He bien vois-tu, ma fille." commença Julius "faisons un instant l'hypothèse purement abstraite que Vous-savez-qui ne soit effectivement pas tout à fait mort."

C'est ce genre d'hypothèses abstraites qui aurait suffi, l'été dernier, à faire trembler Marietta jusqu'au plus profond de ses os ; mais là, elle ne dit rien. Elle s'y était presque habituée.

"Dans ce cas-là" continua Joan, "qui devrait être mis au courant ? Probablement les personnes qui peuvent vraiment y faire quelque chose. Pas forcément les étudiants. Ni même les gens qui n'ont rien à voir là-dedans."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Marietta.

"Pourquoi devraient-ils savoir ?" demanda Julius. "Nous nous plaçons toujours dans une hypothèse qui n'a rien de réel, mais imagine à quel point ça serait mauvais pour l'économie, par exemple."

"Pour l'économie ?"

"Certainement." dit Joan. "Crois-tu que les gens achèteraient encore beaucoup de choses s'ils s'attendaient à une guerre ?"

"Sans compter" précisa Julius "le cas où on ne sait même pas si c'est vrai ou non. dans ce cas, pourquoi alerter les gens ?"

"Je ne sais pas... pour qu'ils puissent se préparer ?" demanda timidement Marietta.

"Quelqu'un qui n'est pas fait pour la guerre ne s'y préparera pas mieux en quelques années qu'en quelques jours..." soupira Julius.

"Mais il faudrait bien que quelques personnes sachent..." hasarda timidement Marietta. "Ceux qui peuvent, justement, préparer des trucs..."

"Exactement !" s'exclama Joan. "Et il serait aussi du devoir de ces gens de laisser vivre les autres tranquillement en paix sans les angoisser à l'avance ! Je vois que tu comprends bien. Pourquoi devraient-ils le dire, après tout ! Prenons un exemple au hasard : Dumbledore. Supposons qu'il aie entendu parler d'une telle chose. Il n'aurait vraiment aucune raison d'en parler à ses élèves. A moins qu'il ne veuille observer les mouvements de panique collective, évidemment..."

"Peut-être par amour de la vérité ?" suggéra Marietta.

Joan pouffa de rire.

"Il semble que mon exemple choisi totalement au hasard ne marche pas dans ce cas-là." dit-elle. "J'aurais dû en prendre un autre..."

"Mais, Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore, ma chérie, a autant de sens de l'amour de la vérité qu'un elfe de maison a le sens de l'honneur et de la gloire. Ne prends pas ça mal, ma chérie, ce n'est pas un reproche en soi. La dissimulation est une arme qu'on peut vouloir utiliser pour la bonne cause. Mais c'est une arme dangereuse, pour toi comme pour les autres."

"Techniquement, toutes les armes le sont." précisa Julius. "Même un parapluie, correctement empoisonné..."

"Oui, en effet." gloussa Joan. Puis elle se tourna vers Marietta. "Ma chérie, si tu veux comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer, ne t'attends pas à de l'amour de la vérité. Ne venant de nulle part."

"Mais alors, comment ?" demanda Marietta.

"Comment comprendre ? Mais c'est encore plus drôle comme ça, quand c'est un jeu, quand ce n'est pas tout fait! Au ministère, personne n'a l'ensemble de la vérité, et je crois que nulle part..."

Ses yeux étaient brillants. Julius protesta : "Chérie, tu t'emportes un peu."

"Je m'amusais." répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

"Les hypothèses abstraites sont bien amusantes." dit-il en clignant de l'oeil. Puis il reprit son sérieux, et sembla regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Mais surtout, ma chérie, même si tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion, ne fais rien qui puisse t'attirer des ennuis." conclut Joan. "Il faut respecter les décisions légales, surtout quand on n'a pas le niveau pour ne pas se faire prendre."

Marietta n'attendit la vérité de nulle part. Elle ne demanda plus rien à ses parents, ni sur la vérité, ni sur les hypothèses abstraites, et ne les crut pas vraiment non plus. Mais elle se dit plus tard qu'elle n'aurait pas dû demander. Les choses lui semblaient plus confuses et plus effrayantes encore alors qu'elle regagnait Poudlard.


	17. Chapitre 17

"Il paraît." dit un garçon de son année à un de ses amis, "que Cho Chang ferait des avances à Harry Potter, ces temps-ci. Ils auraient même prévu de sortir ensemble pour la Saint-Valentin !"

Marietta écoutait cette conversation presque par hasard : même quand elle n'avait pas l'intention d'épier, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher d'une conversation dès que le nom de Cho y était prononcé. Elle savait de quoi ils parlaient. Cho lui avait raconté, et elle s'était efforcée de continuer à jouer la comédie, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Mais eux n'étaient pas censés le savoir !

"Ca ne m'étonne pas." répondit son ami. "Il lui faut toujours les gens les plus brillants autour d'elle. Elle est comme ça, cette fille : il y a des gens orgueilleux qui n'acceptent que les stars."

Marietta sentit une vague de sang brûlant lui monter dans les oreilles. Elle se dit clairement, lucidement, que si elle avait connu n'importe lequel des sortilèges impardonnables, en ce moment, elle l'aurait probablement lancé d'elle-même sur ces gens qui croyaient tout savoir en ne connaissant rien.

Puis sa fureur passa, la laissant avec une grande tristesse à la place.

Elle tenta de composer une réponse ; elle voulait quelque chose de cinglant, elle voulait dire que c'est eux qui avaient commencé, tous les deux, à courir après Cho et que s'il y avait plus modeste que de sortir avec les gens qui s'intéressent à soi au lieu de viser quelqu'un d'inaccessible, hé bien, elle ne savait pas quoi... Mais les mots ne s'assemblaient pas dans sa tête, et quand elle se sentit prête à le dire sans larmes, ils étaient déjà partis.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christopher MacNee et Eccarius Cunningham sont des inventions de Yoda-ben.

"Je pense qu'il faut toujours avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'on aime." déclama Lavinia Thompson au milieu d'une conversation avec Rafaela entrecoupée de rires. Elles avaient renoncé à regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch à cause de la pluie fine et froide, et discutaient autour d'une table dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année.

"C'est facile à dire." grommela Rafaela Starkey. "Et si Christopher ne veut pas de moi ?"

"Eh bien, ce serait très triste, mais au moins, tu le sauras. Je ne vois pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir. D'une part, cela évite un cas où deux personnes sont amoureuses sans se le dire, et passent à côté de quelque chose. Et dans le cas où ça ne marche pas, hé bien, la sincérité est une bonne chose envers la personne qu'on aime. De plus, tuer l'espoir permet de passer à autre chose. Et enfin, si la personne aimée est quelqu'un de bien qui mérite l'amour qu'elle reçoit, il est clair qu'elle ne va pas rompre son amitié pour si peu. Et dans le cas contraire, on saura qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine."

Certaines Serdaigle, même quand elles parlaient d'amour, ressemblaient à une dissertation d'histoire de la magie en trois fois trois parties.

"C'est n'importe quoi !" dit Marietta, presque malgré elle.

Lavinia la regarda avec surprise. Marietta se sentit soudain gênée de s'être fait remarquer de cette façon, mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il fallait bien se justifier.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que pour valoir la peine d'être aimé, il faut être infiniment gentil et tolérant ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si on aime quelqu'un, ce n'est pas que pour ses qualités, c'est aussi pour ses défauts, pour toute sa personnalité ! Des choses qui peuvent bien ne plaire qu'à une personne, mais qu'elle aimera plus que tout. Ou alors..." et là, Marietta sentit une grosse boule au fond de sa gorge "ou alors il n'y a que les personnes parfaites qui peuvent être aimées, peut-être ?"

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire..." dit Lavinia, gênée. "Mais quand même, quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas le fait que tu l'aimes, c'est... particulier. Ou alors, il n'a pas d'estime pour toi du tout ?"

"Je ne pense pas que Christopher soit comme ça." dit Rafaela. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas savoir."

"Ce n'est pas possible." répondit Lavinia. "On a toujours, plus au moins, envie de savoir. Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu es sûre que c'est non. Ou alors, que tu ne veux pas que lui, il sache. Mais pour quelle raison ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te cache des choses, non ? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on ne te montre pas de vrais sentiments ? Pourquoi le ferais-tu à ceux que tu aimes le plus ?" Elle se retourna "Et toi, Marietta, tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Il pourrait être gêné." répondit-elle.

Rafaela eut un rire amusé "Ce n'est pas trop son genre."

"Christopher et Rafaela sont vraiment proches !" dit Lavinia "Ils s'aiment beaucoup ! Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il peut accepter de savoir la vérité sur elle, même s'il ne partage pas ses sentiments !"

"Hey !" s'exclama Rafaela.

"Mais non, c'était juste une supposition pour Marietta ! Je pense que tu as tes chances, tu sais ! Enfin moi, je détesterais qu'on me cache des choses aussi importantes. Je me sentirais trahie si je le découvrais, même après, quand c'est fini depuis longtemps. Ca me rend toujours triste quand les gens en qui j'ai confiance me mentent."

"Tu n'es pas forcée de le savoir un jour..." objecta Marietta.

"Mais quand même ! J'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi, au fond, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule. Et puis, cacher quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un ancien amour toute sa vie, c'est glauque, non ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Peut-être qu'elle a peur aussi de le rendre triste pour elle !" Marietta sentait qu'elle parlait d'une voix plus passionnée qu'elle n'aurait dû.

"Mais si on raisonnait comme ça, on ne parlerait jamais d'aucun de ses problèmes à aucun de ses amis, parce qu'ils seront toujours tristes ! Et puis, imagine qu'il fasse le même raisonnement de son côté. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il perdrait ? Vous savez que Victoria Abbott et Mercurius Andrews ont attendu un an entier avant de se mettre ensemble, parce que les deux croyaient que l'autre préférait qu'ils restent amis ?"

"C'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Rafaela. "Comment tu sais ça ?"

"C'est Victoria qui me l'a raconté, après avoir commencé à sortir avec lui... Tout ça pour dire que si on n'envisage, dans toutes les situations, que le mal qu'on peut faire à quelqu'un et pas le bien qu'on peut lui faire, c'est normal qu'on ne fasse jamais rien ! Mais personne ne peut vivre comme ça."

"Et si elle était sûre que ça ne marcherait pas ?" demanda Marietta. "Tu lui conseillerais de le dire quand même ?"

"Il y a un garçon qui t'intéresse, toi aussi, pour que tu prennes des conseils ?" demanda Rafaela avec un sourire en coin.

"Oh oh !" s'exclama Lavinia.

"Non." répondit Marietta, se sentant coupable et gênée, sans vraie raison, car ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout. "C'est pour d'autres raisons."

"Le problème est plus difficile." répondit Lavinia. "Mais moi, si quelqu'un était amoureux de moi, j'aimerais qu'il me le dise."

"Tu n'auras pas de la peine pour lui ?" demanda Marietta.

"Si, bien sûr !" s'exclama Lavinia. "Mais même si je suis forcée de dire non et que je le fais souffrir, je veux le savoir. Ca m'évite de faire des impairs, de lui parler de mes histoires d'amour, de le blesser involontairement. Je n'aime pas être idiote et faire du mal à mes amis sans le vouloir."

"Ceci dit, si on n'est pas spécialement proche de quelqu'un, on peut vouloir qu'il nous le dise aussi." dit Rafaela. "Quand Matthias Lowell me courait après, c'était super-gênant parce que je n'arrivais jamais à savoir si c'était de la drague ou s'il voulait qu'on soit amis, et ce n'est pas évident de dire "Je ne sortirai pas avec toi." à un mec qui n'a rien demandé. Mais en même temps, peut-être qu'il voulait que je comprenne sans oser me le dire..."

Marietta eut un rire étouffé en repensant à cette histoire, qui avait fait hésiter Rafaela pendant des heures.

"Oui..." dit Lavinia. "L'ennui, avec les codes pour trouver un petit ami, c'est que ce n'est pas aussi universel que les mots, tout le monde ne les utilise pas pareil. Alors ça me met mal à l'aise. Si quelqu'un était amoureux de toi, Marietta, tu voudrais qu'il ne te le dise pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." dit-elle, gênée. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question dans ce sens là. Il faut dire que c'était une idée vraiment fantaisiste, comme Lavinia en introduisait souvent, juste comme exemples...

"L'ennui, en plus, avec tous ces gens qui ne se déclarent rien, c'est que quand on veut devenir amie avec un garçon, sans rien de plus, il va croire qu'on veut sortir avec lui ! Par exemple - racontons ma vie..."

"Voui, voui !" s'exclama Rafaela.

"J'aimais beaucoup John Fortner, parce qu'il était sympa, drôle, et un peu fou dans sa tête. Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ! Eh bien lui s'est mis à se comporter souvent de façon vulgaire ma compagnie, parce qu'il croyait qu'il m'intéressait, et qu'il voulait éviter ça."

"Et alors ?" demanda Marietta, curieuse malgré elle.

"Et alors, j'ai compris, et je l'ai trouvé encore plus sympa, drôle, et fou dans sa tête."

"On peut le dire." gloussa Rafaela.

"C'est vrai," continua Lavinia, "qu'arrêter de se faire aimer, dans l'absolu, c'est peut-être plus subtil que d'envoyer un rateau... mais imaginez si ce plan avait marché ! Je n'aurais rien gagné, parce qu'en fait je ne lui courais pas après, et j'aurais peut-être même perdu confiance dans l'existence de types sympa et drôles! Je ne trouve pas que ça soit une bonne idée de mentir aux gens, même pour leur bien. Parce que justement, si on expose la situation telle qu'elle est, on peut leur demander ce qu'ils veulent. Tandis qu'essayer de mentir pour leur bien, ça revient à être persuadé qu'on sait mieux qu'eux ce qui est bon pour eux."

"Et tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être vrai ?" demanda Marietta, qui repensait malgré elle aux théories de sa mère.

"Eh bien... Peut-être que des fois, des gens savent mieux que d'autres ce qui est bon pour eux, c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut élever et punir les petits enfants, je pense. Mais penser ça de quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, et donc qu'a priori on aime de façon égalitaire, c'est quand même bizarre. Et donc voilà, si j'aimais quelqu'un, même sans espoir, je le lui dirais." conclut Lavinia.

"Et moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais si Christopher avait une petite amie ?" se demanda Rafaela d'un air nerveux. "Je ne pourrais pas lui dire dans ces moments-là! Je pense que je préfèrerais m'éloigner de lui, et ne revenir que quand j'aurais réussi à y renoncer, pour ne pas avoir à lui cacher des trucs, ni à lui dire des choses embarrassantes."

"Mais si ça lui fait de la peine, que tu le voies moins ?" demanda Marietta, qui n'arrivait pas à recoller ces théories avec sa situation. "Tu disais que c'était un ami ?"

"Je pense qu'il peut comprendre..." dit Lavinia. "Et rien n'empêche de redevenir aussi proches qu'avant, par la suite."

"Et si il a vraiment d'autres problèmes, et qu'on n'a pas envie d'en rajouter, ni en lui racontant ses malheurs, ni en s'éloignant de lui ? Je suis sûre que là, il vaut mieux ne rien dire, au moins pour l'instant ! C'est la solution qui rend tout le monde le plus heureux." s'exclama Marietta.

"Ben, pas vraiment toi." dit Rafaela. "Parce que c'est plus difficile d'arrêter d'être amoureux de quelqu'un quand on le voit trop souvent. En tout cas, c'est comme ça pour moi."

"Mais pourquoi arrêter ?" demanda Marietta. "C'est trop triste, d'arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un."

"On ne parle pas d'arrêter d'aimer." dit Lavinia, "mais d'arrêter d'être amoureux. Etre amoureux sans réciprocité entraîne la souffrance. On peut aimer quelqu'un énormément, vouloir son bonheur, sans avoir les effets négatifs - on aime peut-être moins, mais on aime toujours. Penser que c'est négatif, cette évolution, que c'est un manque, ça me semble un peu malsain - c'est se glorifier de sa souffrance, juste parce qu'elle est liée à un sentiment fort. Ou alors, c'est avoir trop peur de changer pour oser. Mais c'est toi qui disait qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde soit heureux."

Discuter avec Lavinia était parfois frustrant, pensa Marietta. Ses arguments étaient parfaitement logiques, ils étaient difficiles à contrer, mais ils ne convainquaient pas vraiment.

Padma passait justement par là et attrapa la conversation au vol. "Eccarius Cunningham disait l'autre jour que cette notion de bonheur comme bien suprême n'existe pas dans toutes les sociétés, loin de là, mais que ça marque les sociétés en état de décadence. Il disait aussi que l'interdiction du meurtre, et même du meurtre sur certaines personnes de ta famille, est aussi quelques choses qui dépend des sociétés, et que dans les civilisations moldues ou magiques, il y en a eu des nombreuses dans lesquelles c'était autorisé, et que l'idée d'une morale absolue et intemporelle est une utopie. Il disait aussi que la seule chose qui est mal vue dans toutes les sociétés, c'est la trahison et le mensonge. Et encore, qu'on était en train de progresser de ce point de vue-là, et que bientôt ça serait considéré comme autant une affaire de préférences personnelles que le reste."

Lavinia eut l'air horrifié "Il pense que n'importe quoi est autorisé ?"

"Non!" s'exclama Padma. "Il dit qu'il faut des règles pour faire tenir une société, des règles faites pour la perpétrer en en protégeant les individus, mais que l'idée de les lier à une notion abstraite de Bien et de Mal absolus est une tentative désespérée de décourager les gens de contourner les lois, même quand ils sont surs de ne pas se faire prendre." Elle haussa les épaules. "De toute façon, il ment assez peu, pour un Serpentard. Sa spécialité, c'est plutôt de mentir par omission, de dire la vérité en faisant croire autre chose. c'est assez drôle, d'ailleurs, d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il pense vraiment avec juste les indices. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien lui parler - en plus du fait qu'il lit plein de livres sur l'époque des Fondateurs, bien sûr."

"C'est vrai qu'il y a bien pire." dit Rafaela. "Je n'ai jamais entendu Morgana Square dire la vérité. Elle ment même quand elle sait qu'on ne va pas la croire, ça ne fait pas très Serpentard, je me demande comment elle y est entrée."

"On n'aurait pas voulu d'elle ailleurs." dit Lavinia en ricanant. "Mais de toute façon, parler avec des Serpentard, c'est souvent éprouvant. Là, tu vois, Padma, on parlait de déclarations d'amour, et je n'aurais pas aimé que Martha Campbell soit là pour nous sortir ses théories comme quoi une histoire d'amour est une histoire de sexe qui a mal tourné, qui est devenue de la dépendance."

"Elle a vraiment... je veux dire, elle parle d'expérience ?" demanda Rafaela, étrangement gênée. "Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui pourraient se faire, ici, à Poudlard."

"C'est peut-être pendant les vancances ?" suggéra Padma. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Vous parliez de déclarations ? Qui va se déclarer à qui ?"

"Rafaela à Christopher MacNee !" s'exclama Lavinia. "Et Marietta à un mystérieux inconnu dont l'identité est secrète, chut !" Rafaela gloussa, un peu rouge, à moitié embarrassée, à moitié amusée.

"Je ne vais me déclarer à personne !" s'exclama Marietta.

"Peut-être que tu devrais." lui dit Lavinia. "C'est pour toi que je le dis, et même pour lui, même si tu n'as pas l'air de le penser. Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment y renoncer sinon."

"C'est qui, c'est qui !" demanda Padma, avec un air suppliant.

"Personne, je dis ! C'est Lavinia qui raconte n'importe quoi !"

"Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !" Marietta renonça, et quitta la conversation, à la grande déception de Padma.


	19. Chapitre 19

"Un fiasco absolu !" s'exclama Cho, effondrée sur son lit. "Ca n'aurait pas pu se passer plus mal ! Je le déteste !"

Elle était revenue de son rendez-vous avec Harry pour la Saint-Valentin bien trop tôt, et s'était effondrée, en pleurs. Marietta essayait de la consoler et de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

"Déjà, dès le début, on est passés près de Pansy Parkinson et ses copines, et elles se sont moquées de moi. J'étais morte de honte, et il n'a rien fait ! Et puis ensuite... on a bavardé, mais pas de choses vraiment importantes, je n'arrivais rien à dire d'intelligent, alors je l'ai emmené boire un café... Je pensais qu'on sortait ensemble ! Je pensais qu'il m'embrasserait, ou au moins qu'il me prendrait la main ! Mais il n'a rien fait, rien ! Il me voit comment ? Comme une fille qu'on affiche, sans plus ?"

Marietta n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la défense d'Harry, mais une certaine honnêteté lui fit remarquer : "Peut-être qu'il n'a pas osé." En même temps, elle trouvait que ne pas oser faire une telle chose alors que Cho l'avait elle-même invité, lui donnant une autorisation tacite, était un gachis énorme.

Mais elle comprenait qu'il n'ose pas. Dans l'absolu.

"Et puis, le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait être intéressé par Hermione Granger ! Elle est toujours avec lui, et il est tout à fait possible qu'elle le drague! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il préfère être avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! Et il parle tout le temps d'elle ! Et en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet après-midi, il m'a laissée parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec elle ! C'était notre premier rendez-vous ! Il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de le gâcher ?"

"Je crois qu'il sont juste amis." faillit dire Marietta, pour calmer Cho, et parce que c'était vrai. Mais elle ne put le dire. Qui était-elle pour dire que l'amitié ne pouvait pas être un déguisement pour autre chose ?

Granger aurait dû être à Serdaigle. Pour beaucoup de raisons. Non seulement elle aurait fait honneur à leur maison, mais surtout, elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de devenir l'amie d'Harry Potter. Et Cho ne pleurerait peut-être pas. Comme les gens qui ne font pas ce que tout le monde attend d'eux sont énervants...

Cho continuait à raconter, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

"Et puis j'ai voulu vraiment parler de choses importantes, tu comprends, j'ai voulu parler de Cedric - et je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, qu'à part toi personne ne supporte ça - mais je veux savoir, je veux pouvoir parler de ce qui est arrivé de plus triste dans ma vie avec quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est, la mort, et qui ne comperera pas ça à un coeur brisé ou un examen raté, mais il n'a pas voulu, lui non plus, il ne me parle plus dès qu'on passe à des sujets vraiment importants, alors qu'avec Granger si, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il me prend pour une idiote ou parce qu'il est jaloux, mais je voudrais qu'on puisse parler... et alors ça a été abominable, j'ai pleuré devant tout le monde, et il est resté à me regarder avec l'air idiot, et puis je suis partie... Mais j'avais honte, et puis aussi, je croyais... qu'il serait plus gentil, qu'il me comprendrait mieux, comme Cedric, mais non, en fait..."

Marietta ne se sentait toujours pas le courage de parler, et elle se sentait exactement comme Cho décrivait Harry Potter, "à la regarder avec l'air idiot", mais si elle avait été Harry elle aurait pu l'embrasser, sans doute, pour faire passer ses larmes, mais là elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

Elle lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule, pour voir si son contact la réconforterait ou la dégoûterait. Mais Cho n'eut pas de réaction visible. Peut-être ne s'en était-elle même pas rendu compte...

"C'est un gamin." dit finalement Marietta. "Il a un an de moins que nous, et tu as vu comment sont même les garçons de notre année ?"

"C'est vrai, mais je pensais qu'il serait plus mûr, parce qu'il a vécu tant de choses, et en fait... pas du tout ! J'en ai assez! Pourquoi il ne peut pas me parler de choses sérieuses, comme il le fait à l'AD ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est du cinéma, là-bas ! Peut-être que mes parents ont raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il fait son intéressant, à travailler dans le dos d'Ombrage comme un gamin rebelle plutôt que d'essayer de la convaincre et de s'entendre avec elle !"

"C'est ce que disent tes parents ?" demanda Marietta.

"Non. En fait, ils disent que c'est un dangereux manipulateur. Mais ça, c'est n'importe quoi." répondit Cho.

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que l'AD se réconcilie avec le ministère." dit Marietta. "Ca me met vraiment mal à l'aise, comme situation. Par rapport à mes parents, et aux profs, et à l'AD aussi."

"Tu essaies de changer le sujet ?" lui demanda Cho.

"Non." répondit honnêtement Marietta. "C'est venu tout seul. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me raconter."

Cho essaya de sourire, puis s'effondra à nouveau en larmes.

Ce n'était pas que pour Harry Potter, c'était pour Cedric, et pour tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. C'était arrivé de nombreuses fois. Mais si elle avait été à la place d'Harry Potter, Marietta aurait essayé d'empêcher ça, par tous les moyens.

Elle caressa timidement l'épaule de son amie, pour lui montrer son soutien, pendant tout le temps nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que Cho finisse par s'endormir.


	20. Chapitre 20

"Tu as lu le dernier numéro du Chicaneur ?"

Dans tout Poudlard, c'étaient des discussions à ce sujet ; à voix basse, bien sûr, car la possession et la lecture en étaient strictement interdites. Ombrage déployait tellement les grands moyens pour l'interdire que même Lavinia avait fini par y jeter un oeil, après des jours de réticence ponctués de "Mais c'est quand même le Chicaneur ! Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je lise ça !"

"C'est même possible que ça soit vrai..." murmura Rafaela à voix très basse.

"C'est vraiment bizarre, un article comme ça, dans le Chicaneur. C'est cohérent, et il n'y a même pas de fautes de français !" dit Lavinia.

"Il n'y a pas de fautes de français dans les autres articles non plus." protesta Padma.

"Ne me dis pas que tu les as lus !" s'exclama Lavinia.

"Ben si. Je voulais quand même avoir une idée de pourquoi les gens en disent du mal, je n'avais jamais ouvert un numéro. Et toi, comment tu sais qu'il est censé y avoir des fautes de français ?"

"J'avais lu un article une fois, une amie me l'avait montré parce qu'il était complètement idiot. Et il y avait des fautes."

"Ca devait être le courrier des lecteurs." dit Padma d'une voix experte. "Et toi, tu y crois, Marietta ?"

Encore une fois, Padma avait l'air incroyablement naturel, comme si les réunions de l'AD passées à discuter sur le sujet n'avaient pas eu lieu.

"He bien, je ne suis pas sûre que ça se soit exactement passé comme ça." dit Marietta. "Peut-être qu'il a exagéré le rôle qu'il y a joué. Lui, ou le journaliste, pour mieux vendre. Mais je pense..." elle avala sa salive. "Je pense que Vous-savez-qui est vraiment revenu, oui."

"Moi je n'en suis pas encore persuadée..." dit Lavinia. "Mais c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça serait presque logique. Je me demande comment le ministère va réagir à cet article."

"C'est clair que l'interdire au lieu de faire une réponse argumentée pour le contester, c'était un peu rude de la part d'Ombrage." continua Rafaela. "Elle aurait au moins pu donner sa version de la chose. Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai que Cedric est mort, et je ne crois pas qu'elle aie jamais donné la version du ministère là-dessus. C'est louche."

L'avantage de cet article est qu'elle pouvait maintenant parler de ça avec Lavinia et Rafaela, sans contraintes.

L'inconvénient de cet article est qu'Harry Potter était plus que jamais une star. Tout le monde le regardait, que ce soit pour l'admirer ou le conspuer. Il recevait aussi une quantité incalculable de courrier de lecteurs.

Cho avait lu l'article aussi, dès que les premiers exemplaires avaient circulé dans l'école, avant même que ce soit interdit.

"J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle à moi en premier..." avait-elle dit, toujours avec les larmes aux yeux, "mais c'est très courageux de sa part. Maintenant, tout le monde va savoir comment Cedric est mort. Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'avais presque pensé qu'il devait ne pas aimer Cedric du tout, mais qu'il n'osait pas me le dire ? Mais maintenant, je vois bien que c'est faux. Je l'ai sous-estimé. Et tu sais..." murmura-t-elle encore, "je crois que la dernière fois qu'il est parti en plein rendez-vous, c'est parce qu'il devait aller donner cette interview, justement. Les dates collent. Tout de même, est-ce que c'est vraiment Granger qui a pu écrire quelque chose comme ça ? Ou il n'allait même pas la retrouver, et il me l'a fait croire pour rester incognito ? Je l'ai si mal jugé ! Je ne sais même pas s'il me pardonnera un jour !"

Elle s'était réconciliée avec Harry. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Peut-être sortiraient-ils à nouveau ensemble.

Marietta savait très bien que grosso modo, Harry et Cho étaient revenus au stade avant la Saint-Valentin. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, puis ils s'étaient fâchés, et ils allaient ressortir ensemble. Retour à la case départ.

Alors pourquoi, à chaque changement, avait-elle l'impression d'être plus malheureuse que la fois précédente? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de tomber ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Padma passa la tête par la porte de la salle commune "Quelqu'un pour un Quiz sorcier ?"

Le Quiz sorcier était un jeu basé sur des questions, des réponses, et des petites figurines en forme de différents animaux qui effectuaient des trajectoires compliquées sur un terrain compliqué, et se moquaient des joueurs qui ne savaient pas répondre. Pour des raisons qu'on comprenait facilement avec un peu de reflexion, il n'était que très peu pratiqué en dehors de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

"Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas ici ?" demanda Rafaela.

"Parce que je veux montrer le jeu à Hannah !"

Hannah était probablement Hannah Abbott, calcula Marietta. Une Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui venait à l'AD, et à laquelle Padma parlait beaucoup plus souvent depuis qu'elles s'étaient trouvé ce point commun.

"On était en train de réviser les BUSE avec quelques autres filles, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle risque de piquer une crise de nerfs si elle continue à bosser, et de culpabiliser à mort si elle fait une pause. Alors, peut-être un truc intermédiaire..." Elle agita un morceau de papier. "J'ai même été chercher l'autorisation d'Ombrage, alors je veux du monde, OK ?"

"Si c'est pour une bonne cause..." répondit Lavinia en souriant. Elle ne trompa personne. Lavinia adorait le Quiz sorcier, et elle aussi avait besoin de se détourner l'esprit de douloureuses révisions, pour les ASPIC. Cho, Marietta et les autres sixième année auraient dû vivre avec joie cette fin d'année de transition, sans examens. Dommage qu'elle soit si angoissante par ailleurs...

Elle rejoignit donc Padma, et Rafaela vint à leur suite. Marietta décida de les suivre, pour se changer les idées. Elles s'installèrent dans une petite salle, et Lavinia déballa le jeu.

"Tu vas voir !" dit-elle d'un ton encourageant à Hannah, qu'elle connaissait à peine, "c'est génial, ce jeu. On s'amuse, et en même temps, tu révises plein de questions qui peuvent tomber sans t'en rendre compte."

"C'est ce que Padma m'a dit aussi." répondit timidement Hannah. Il était normal qu'elle soit mal à l'aise, seule au milieu de gens qui se connaissaient bien. "Mais je suis sûre que je ne saurai rien !"

"Eh bien pour chaque question sur laquelle tu sèches, tu sauras une nouvelle chose en sortant de table !" triompha Lavinia. "Crois-moi, on apprend beaucoup mieux comme ça qu'en relisant pour la vingtième fois son cours !"

"Je ne sais rien !" s'exclama Hannah ! "Les BUSE, c'est beaucoup trop dur !"

"Ouaip. C'est infâme. Mais on s'en sort." répondit Rafaela.

"Les ASPIC, c'est vingt fois pire." ajouta Lavinia en essayant d'être consolatrice. "Tu veux quelle couleur ?"

Hannah choisi son pion, et elles entamèrent leur partie.

Marietta n'avait pas le talent de Lavinia à ce jeu, mais elle réussissait à ne pas être ridicule, et en règle générale à éviter les invectives de pièces.

Les questions étaient entrecoupées de commentaires sur les professeurs et les cours, surtout entre les joueuses qui ne se connaissaient pas et pouvaient confronter leurs points de vue. Au bout d'un certain temps, la conversation inter-questions commença à dévier.

"Vous savez où est Cho ?" demanda Rafaela. "On aurait pu l'inviter."

"Elle est peut-être avec Harry Potter." répondit Padma. "Ces temps-ci, on les voit à nouveau ensemble. Pas vrai, Marietta ?"

La dernière nommée aurait préféré qu'on lui pose une des questions les plus difficiles du Quiz sorcier plutôt que celle-ci. Elle acquiesça mollement.

"De toute façon, elle n'a pas d'examens, elle n'a pas besoin de se destresser." rajouta Padma. "D'ailleurs, c'est sympa à vous d'être venues." Elle regardait Rafaela et Marietta.

Au bout de quelques tours et de beaucoup de bavardages, Hannah semblait aussi concentrée que les autres. "Quelles sont les quatre créatures élémentaires ?" demandait-elle à Rafaela.

"Les sylphes, les ondines, les salamandres et les gnomes." répondit-elle sans hésiter. "Celle-là est facile. Elle tira une carte. "Alors, Lavinia, tu dois changer la forme de chaque pion en celle du symbole alchimique qui leur est associé.

Elle y réussit correctement, et après un tour de table, le tour d'Hannah revint. "Que se passe-t-il quand Saturne entre dans la Balance ?"

Hannah trembla de stress. "J'ai oublié !" dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Padma essaya de la consoler en tapotant sa main, tandis que Lavinia lui soufflait la réponse comme si ça pouvait la consoler, et que Rafaela essayait d'étouffer la pièce d'Hannah qui allait commencer à être malpolie.

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue !" gémit-elle. "Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Quand on est sûr de ne pas réussir, à quoi bon gaspiller ses efforts ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas renoncer une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi on nous force à essayer et à nous ridiculiser ?"

"On va y arriver !" s'exclama Padma.

Lavinia hocha la tête. "Les révisions sont tellement dures que tout le monde pense ça à un moment ou un autre. Ca ne veut rien dire."

"Allez, courage !" continua Padma.

"Si vraiment tu penses que tu ne finiras pas, choisis la matière que tu as le moins de chances de réussir parmi celles que tu n'as pas envie de continuer, et ne la bosse pas du tout." dit Lavinia. "Ca te laissera du temps pour le reste. Il vaut mieux réussir à atteindre un but raisonnable que d'essayer d'en faire trop et de se planter."

Hannah sembla considérer sérieusement la possibilité, puis s'effondra à nouveau "Je ne peux pas ! Je ne pourrais plus me voir dans un miroir ! Et puis je serais tellement ridicule à l'examen !"

"J'ai fait ça pour le soin aux créatures magiques, c'est une matière naze." encouragea Rafaela, qui essayait de ranger pour une fin prématurée de la partie les figurines, qui protestaient vivement.

"Moui..." s'exclama Padma. "Parfois je me dis la même chose, que je devrais arrêter une matière, et puis je pense que ça serait vraiment lâche, de ne pas essayer du tout."

Marietta n'avait pas participé à la conversation.

Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par le fond. Malgré l'horreur qu'avait été la fin de l'an dernier, elle avait plutôt bien réussi ses BUSE. Les examens devaient être l'unique chose au monde pour laquelle elle était douée.

Mais des répliques comme "c'est vraiment lâche, de ne pas essayer du tout" ou "quand on est sûr de ne pas réussir, on devrait renoncer une bonne fois pour toutes" lui évoquaient le beau visage triste de Cho, bien plus qu'une ou deux lettres sur une feuille d'examen.

"Non, dans certaines circonstances, ce n'est pas lâche de voir la vérité en face !" dit Rafaela. "Il ne faut pas parler en général. Ca peut au contraire être lâche de se prendre pour quelqu'un qui réussira tout. c'est fuir la réalité. Bien sûr, quand on l'est vraiment, c'est du bol, mais bon, c'est pas courant."

Là, Marietta pensa involontairement à Harry Potter, et serra les poings. Etait-elle à ce point incapable de se placer dans le contexte réel de la discussion ?

"Je ne peux vraiment pas..." appuya Hannah.

Rafaela lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Si tu penses ça, c'est qu'au fond de toi, il n'y a aucune matière pour laquelle tu es sûre d'échouer. Alors continue !"

"Et puis il ne faut pas trop t'inquiéter." ajouta Lavinia. "Les BUSE, il faut être réaliste, tout le monde en a. Pense aux gens les plus crétins de ton année. Dis-toi qu'ils auront des BUSE, et que tu en auras infiniment plus qu'eux !

"Mais moi... moi... je suis nulle pour les examens !" s'exclama Hannah. "Je vais paniquer, je vais tout oublier ! Quand on n'est définitivement pas fait pour quelque chose, ça ne rime à rien..."

Elle quitta la table en courant, suivie par Padma désolée.

"Est-ce que vraiment il faut faire des efforts pour avoir ce qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir, devenir ce qu'on ne pourra jamais devenir ?" compléta Marietta. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait parlé à voix basse, mais audible.

"Hannah va y arriver." dit Rafaela d'un ton légèrement surpris par la question. "Les gens qui travaillent comme elle y arrivent toujours. Elle en ratera peut-être quelques-uns, mais..."

"Je parlais en général." dit Marietta, pour se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on croie qu'elle avait parlé d'Hannah.

"Oh." dit Rafaela. "Ben, je pense qu'on ne peut jamais dire à coup sûr qu'on n'aura jamais quelque chose. Si c'était vrai, on ne verrait même pas la possibilité d'efforts à faire..."

"Et si ça marche pour tout le monde sauf toi ?" demanda Marietta. En ce moment, elle avait clairement à l'esprit ses échecs et sa panique à l'AD, bien pire que celle d'Hannah.

"En théorie, il y a deux possibilités..." dit Lavinia d'un ton songeur. "Soit insister encore, soit chercher dans une autre direction, et essayer de changer pour ne pas avoir besoin de ça pour être heureux. Mais si c'est encore plus impossible... alors il vaut mieux continuer, je pense."

"Même si c'est possible !" demanda Rafaela, "renoncer à ses ambitions, c'est un peu s'enfermer dans un bonheur médiocre."

"C'est quoi, un bonheur médiocre ?" demanda Lavinia. "C'est ne pas être totalement heureux, ou c'est un bonheur que les autres trouvent médiocre et incomplet ? Si c'est la première solution... alors si on ne pourra jamais être heureux en renonçant à quelque chose, il faut continuer, c'est ce que je disais."

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit Rafaela.

Marietta pensa à tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que Cho l'aime, mais ça, c'était impossible. Elle y avait déjà renoncé. Alors, essayer d'être heureuse malgré cela? Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible. Et même si un jour cela arrivait, si elle pouvait penser à Cho sans sombrer dans l'adoration, est-ce que cela ne voudrait pas dire que ce qu'il y avait de plus lumineux en elle serait perdu à tout jamais ?

Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi. Elle devait vouloir n'être plus qu'une amie pour Cho. Si elle pouvait la voir comme une bonne amie, elle n'aurait rien perdu. Si Cho pouvait la voir comme une amie estimable... Si elle pouvait être quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qu'elle admirerait, à défaut de l'aimer... mais cela n'arriverait jamais non plus. Cho admirait les membres de l'AD. Les vrais, ceux qui étaient vraiment là pour défendre quelque chose. Marietta avait eu beau essayer, elle n'était rien de tout cela.

Est-ce que ça aussi, il fallait essayer encore, ou est-ce qu'il fallait renoncer, tout simplement ?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait se forcer à être heureux de ce qu'on avait ? Des parents aimants, un talent pour passer des examens, et l'amie la plus merveilleuse du monde ? Dit comme ça, cela semblait assez. Beaucoup de gens en auraient rêvé. Alors pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle être quelqu'un d'autre ?


	22. Chapitre 22

Jamais il n'y avait eu de plus mauvaise séance de l'AD - et pourtant, en y réfléchissant, il y en avait eu des désespérantes.

Marietta ne progressait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il était impossible pour elle de s'imaginer en train de se battre contre quelqu'un, alors elle ratait ses incantations... et se retrouvait encore plus persuadée d'être incapable de se défendre contre n'importe qui, forces du mal ou pas. He, même Neville Londubat l'aurait battue aisément !

Même quand on est conscient d'un cercle vicieux, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut le briser.

Même quand on sait comment lancer un sort, avec les incantations et les mouvements, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on peut le lancer, surtout quand on sait qu'on perdra tout si on échoue.

Marietta en était presque à comprendre Hannah Abbott quand elle parlait de paniquer aux examens - mais Hannah, en cet instant même, était en train de réussir un sort de bouclier. Les examens étaient-ils tellement plus importants pour elle que ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Ou alors peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'imaginer en situation de vie ou de mort. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait qu'au fond, elle était en train de s'entraîner avec un groupe d'amis.

Peut-être qu'Hannah aussi aurait peur et s'effondrerait devant un vrai ennemi, pensa Marietta. C'était horrible qu'elle ait besoin de ces pensées pour ne pas détester tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas grave s'ils pouvaient passer pour des héros, n'est-ce pas, si au fond ils n'en étaient pas ? Ce n'étaient pas grave qu'ils puissent obtenir l'admiration de Cho alors que Marietta n'éprouvait que de la honte devant elle... Pas vrai ?

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que les séances étaient si importantes pour Marietta alors même qu'il n'y avait pas encore effectivement de danger de mort. Parce que l'enjeu était le regard de Cho, cette admiration floue qu'elle souhaitait à défaut d'autre chose, et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer plus que cette autre chose. Elle ne se préparait pas. Elle se battait pour quelque chose, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle était en train de perdre, maintenant.

Elle était jalouse de tous les autres, qui avaient ce qu'elle n'avaient pas - même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, même s'ils s'effondreraient aussi devant le danger, même si elle n'avait pas à les détester, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de sentiments. Elle était jalouse d'Harry Potter, qui avait toute l'attention de Cho, et qui lui ne fuirait pas, n'échouerait pas au dernier moment. Il l'avait déjà prouvé, elle devait le reconnaître, maintenant.

"Je fais une pause." dit-elle d'un ton qui dissimulait mal son aigreur. Cho en profita pour partir discuter avec Harry.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça.


	23. Chapitre 23

"Que se passerait-il si je lui disais ?" se demanda pour la millième fois Marietta, allongée sur son lit.

Elle n'était pas en train de chercher un espoir. Sa seule certitude était "Elle dirait non." Même si Cho n'avait pas été si proche d'Harry Potter ces temps-ci, ça aurait été sûr.

Mais il y avait le reste, ce que Marietta ne pouvait pas exactement prévoir et qu'elle était en train de retourner dans sa tête, essayant de ne se concentrer ni sur les pires scénarios ni sur les meilleurs.

Est-ce que Cho lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'elle essaierait de mettre de la distance entre elles ? Ou est-ce qu'elle continuerait à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'elle ferait un peu plus attention à ses sentiments ?

Elle repensa à Lavinia en train d'expliquer à Rafaela, dans des circonstances semblables : "Ne crois pas ça. Aimer quelqu'un ne te donne pas de droits sur lui, ne lui donne aucun devoir envers toi. Si tu t'imagines ça, tu finiras par le détester pour ne pas le faire, et ce sera injuste." Marietta maudit Lavinia, et, en passant, Rafaela.

Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à gagner à faire une déclaration.

Alors, pourquoi était-elle en train de se poser ce genre de dilemmes ? Juste parce que ça aurait été courageux et honnête de lui dire, et que Cho aimait les gens courageux et honnêtes ?

Mais ça ne lui apporterait rien, de ce point de vue-là. Après tout, si elle lui disait la vérité maintenant, cela voulait dire aussi qu'elle avouerait qu'elle la lui avait cachée pendant des années, et Cho aurait plutôt moins confiance en elle.

Y avait-il réellement un intérêt à être courageux et honnête quand personne ne pouvait reconnaître que vous l'avez été, au contraire ?

Joan Edgecomb aurait dit non, bien sûr. Julius ne se serait pas prononcé. Marietta ne se prononçait pas non plus, mais pas avec le même calme.

Et bien sûr, comme les choses n'arrivent jamais comme on le voudrait, c'est à cet instant que Cho entra dans le dortoir.

Marietta aurait certainement pu gagner le pris de l'air le plus idiot jamais utilisé pour dire "Bonjour." Cho la regarda d'ailleurs avec l'air surpris. Cela s'était même vu.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle.

Marietta hocha la tête. "Comme d'habitude." répondit-elle. Elle voulait arrêter de mentir à Cho, mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à lui dire toute la vérité tout de suite. Le plus simple aurait été de ne rien lui dire du tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle ce jour-là, quelque chose qui était peut-être courageux et peut-être mauvais, qui n'écoutait ni sa raison si sa considération pour Cho, quelque chose qui ne voulait que mettre à jour ses sentiments.

"Penses-tu qu'on puisse en vouloir à quelqu'un pour aimer ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda Cho.

"Je veux dire : si tu apprenais qu'un garçon de ton entourage était amoureux de toi, par exemple, est-ce que tu lui en voudrais ?"

Cho la regarda d'un air surpris. "Tu transmets le message de quelqu'un ?"

"Non." répondit Marietta. "Je pensais, c'est tout."

"Il n'y a pas de raison." dit Cho. "Je serais un peu triste pour lui, je pense. Mais ça lui passerait. Il y a des choses plus terribles."

"Comment ça, des choses plus terribles ?" s'exclama Marietta.

Orgueil. Elle reconnaissait maintenant ce sentiment qui voulait la faire parler. Qui ne voulait pas que ses sentiments restent cachés, qui ne voulait pas qu'ils soient rabaissés ainsi. Parce qu'elle en était fière, au fond ? De sa constance, de ce qu'elle faisait pour elle, ou de quoi d'autre ? Il n'y avait pas de raison, mais le sentiment ne la quittait pas pour autant.

"Je veux dire : il y a des choses graves qui se préparent." dit Cho, "alors je pense qu'on peut oublier ce genre de problèmes, juste pendant un moment."

Quelque chose dans le coeur de Marietta protesta à nouveau violemment, sans vouloir rester caché. "L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde !"

"Je pense que combattre le mal est plus important." dit Cho avec un ton songeur, peut-être même une nuance de réprobation.

Apparemment, Marietta n'avait même pas eu besoin d'avouer ses sentiments pour savoir comment ils seraient considérés. Elle aurait dû arrêter cette conversation à la fois stupide et douloureuse, et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette chose noire à l'intérieur d'elle qui voulait la blesser, qui voulait blesser Cho, qui voulait montrer qu'elle avait raison.

"Et si tu veux combattre le mal, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont tué Cedric ? Ou alors, peut-être parce que c'est Harry Potter qui s'occupe du groupe de travail ?"

Le visage de Cho se durcit, et Marietta regretta presque aussitôt. Mais c'était trop tard pour présenter des excuses qui n'auraient pas pu être vraiment sincères de toute façon.

Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps matériel. Cho s'enfuit du dortoir en claquant la porte. Marietta s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant.


	24. Chapitre 24

Quand Marietta sortit de sa crise de larmes, il y avait toujours un grand vide dans son ventre, qui refusait de se remplir.

Elle alla manger comme un automate, répondant à ses camarades par monosyllabes. Cho ne lui adressa pas un mot de cette soirée. Sans la mépriser ouvertement, bien sûr, elle avait plus de grâce que ça...

"J'ai tout cassé," se disait Marietta, "est-ce que j'ai vraiment tout cassé ?"

Elles étaient amies, bien sûr. Une amitié ne se casse pas comme ça. Il lui suffisait de la rejoindre après le repas, de s'excuser, de... pourrait-elle vraiment jurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas pensé réellement ?

Cho la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il n'aurait rien dû y avoir de grave !

Mais pourtant, elle ne s'étaient jamais disputées avant. Parce que Marietta n'avait jamais voulu la facher ou lui faire de mal, et que Cho n'était pas le genre de fille à s'énerver sur un malentendu. Et l'esprit agité de Marietta commençait à lui souffler les pires scénarios. Après tout, elle le savait depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être l'amie de Marietta. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il y avait entre elles n'était pas basé sur son hypocrisie, sur un malentendu.

Et si Cho n'allait plus lui parler, du moins pas de la même manière ? Et si elle ne l'avait gardée auprès d'elle que parce que ça lui plaisait, justement, d'avoir une camarade qui ne l'agressait jamais, ne la blessait jamais ?

Elle ne savait pas, après tout, ce que Cho lui trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant pouvait apprécier sa compagnie... et si elle ne savait pas les raisons, il y avait toujours un risque, pas vrai, de trancher la partie la plus importante de leur lien en tatonnant au hasard.

J'ai tout cassé...

Bien sur, elle aurait dû essayer de réparer cela... mais même après le repas, même quand elle auraient pu se retrouver toutes les deux toutes seules quelque chose l'empêcha de courir après Cho, de la rattraper, de supplier.

Toujours l'impression que c'était Cho qui avait tort, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, pas vraiment.

Si en disant la vérité, elle devait à chaque fois se facher avec elle, si elle ne pouvait le réparer qu'en mentant et en simulant, cela valait-il encore la peine de faire semblant encore longtemps ? Surtout si elle ne pouvait pas reconstruire cette confiance qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à comprendre, si après les horreurs qu'elle avait dites elle passait du statut d'amie à celui de vague camarade ?

Et puis, après tout, Cho lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui mérite un peu de pitié pour être amoureuse d'elle, mais juste un peu, parce que quand même, il y a des choses beaucoup plus graves...

Cela valait-il la peine de vivre dans une illusion, de jouer pour tenir une place qu'elle ne méritait pas de toute façon ?

Elle remonta dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas, vraiment pas envie de rester dans la salle commune ce soir-là.

Rafaela monta chercher un livre, mais quand Marietta lui lança un regard noir, elle partit sans lui parler.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider, en ce moment.

Elle essaya de penser qu'il y avait réellement des choses plus graves, ou au moins d'autres choses importantes dans le monde. Qu'elle pouvait vivre sans l'amour de Cho - elle se l'était toujours dit, pas vrai ? - qu'elle pouvait vivre sans l'amitié de Cho.

Mais quand elle essayait de penser à d'autres choses qui auraient pu être importantes, tout était dans leur camp, toujours, pour tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, et il ne lui restait plus rien.

Jamais rien.

Comme elle les détestait, ces gens de l'AD, tous tant qu'ils étaient ! Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais il était tard, ils devaient être en train de s'entraîner, en ce moment... et bien sûr, Cho n'était pas venue la chercher. Cela aurait pu être une réconciliation, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait...

Oh oui, très certainement, les gens de l'AD devaient être heureux et fiers, en ce moment. Et ils avaient la compagnie de Cho, ils étaient en train de parler avec elle comme si tout allait bien, et Marietta était prête à parier que pas un d'entre eux, pas un, n'avait remarqué son absence. Elle n'était pas comme Cho, ou Harry Potter. Elle était le genre de personne qu'on pose dans un coin et qu'on oublie.

Et Cho elle-même était probablement très contente qu'elle ne soit pas venue, cela lui permettait de faire équipe avec Harry Potter, de parler avec lui, et de l'écouter faire comme s'il allait sauver le monde juste parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Et elle le détestait, elle le détestait tant, Harry Potter le brillant, capable de retenir le coeur de Cho quand elle-même en était incapable.

Qu'il crève.

Et petit à petit, sa haine remontait, comme un liquide qui imprègne un vieux morceau de chiffon tout tordu. Qu'ils crèvent tous, tant qu'ils étaient, ces apprentis guerriers qui faisaient bien sentir aux autres leur infériorité.

Et même contre Cho, elle commençait à ressentir de la rancoeur.

Pourquoi y avait-il des gens si supérieurs à elle ? Pourquoi une personne pouvait-elle capturer son coeur, lui inspirer de la joie ou du désespoir en quelques mots, sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour ça, juste en étant né naturellement attirant, naturellement merveilleux, plus chanceux que les autres, sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Cho. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Cho.

Mais quand même, c'était horriblement injuste... n'aurait-elle pas dû avoir un peu plus de compassion pour les gens dont elle bouleversait l'existence ainsi ?

Mais non, elle était en train de s'amuser à l'AD - de s'amuser avec Harry Potter, et de ne pas penser à tous les gens qui souffraient par sa faute, par leur faute.

Qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent.

Elle se leva brusquement de son lit. Ca ne lui allait plus de pleurer à ne rien faire. Ca ne lui alalit plus de maudire la distance qui faisait que personne ne lui accordait jamais la moindre attention - sauf à la limite, une attention modérée quand elle faisait la gentille fille qui accepte tout.

Son aigreur l'avait entièrement gagnée, maintenant.

Et elle se dit que ce soir au moins, tout le monde, même Harry Potter, allait remarquer son existence.


	25. Chapitre 25

Marietta se tenait figée devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, la main sur la poignée.

" _Elle_ va me détester..." pensait-elle parfois. Et puis : "Elle me déteste déjà."

Si Cho ne l'aimait plus, si personne ne l'aimait vraiment au fond, elle pouvait au moins soutenir ses parents... eux avaient toujours été gentils avec elle, avaient toujours été là pour elle, ou au moins essayé. Ils ne la comprenaient pas toujours, parce qu'elle ne les voyait pas souvent... mais ils étaient juste là comme il fallait, ni envahissants, ni absents.

Ils l'avaient en général laissée faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle, pour une fois, autant ne pas les décevoir, autant donner à quelqu'un ce qu'il attendait par reconnaissance, plutôt que parce qu'on en attend quelque chose !

Ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle fréquente l'AD, certainement, et ils auraient sans doute voulu qu'elle fasse... ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Il n'y avait qu'eux qu'elle était sûre de toujours avoir avec elle, et elle voulait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle !

Elle visualisa ses parents en train de lui dire "Tu as des amies charmantes. Et en plus, des gens respectables. Madame Chang travaille au ministère, dans un autre service, c'est quelqu'un de bien."

"Non, ce n'est pas mon amie, je la déteste." répondit-elle dans sa tête, avant de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues à nouveau.

C'était un mensonge, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il devienne réalité, même si cela rendrait les choses tellement plus simples.

"Et elle me déteste." dit-elle encore, et cela était probablement vrai.

Ce qu'elle faisait était déloyal, elle le savait. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire. Mais cette promesse arrachée à regret, écrite sans conviction, ne lui semblait pas du tout avoir un sens, à ce moment, bien moins que le sentiment que Cho risquait l'expulsion... mais non. Ombrage mettrait tout sur le dos d'Harry Potter, bien sûr, il serait le seul à vraiment payer, elle en était sûre ! Un frisson de joie l'envahit à cette idée. Qu'il s'en aille définitivement de leurs vies ! Qu'il parte dans ce monde extérieur qui l'intéressait tant !

Elle se moquait qu'on puisse qualifier de lâche la façon dont elle se vengeait de lui. Elle savait bien, par elle-même, qu'il était bien plus lâche de pleurer seule dans son lit, et que c'était du courage qu'elle cherchait en ce moment ! Et puis après tout, la façon dont Harry Potter l'avait fait souffrir, elle, était-elle plus honorable ?

Elle finit par frapper.

"Entrez !" répondit la voix mielleuse d'Ombrage.

Marietta tremblait. "J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..." murmura-t-elle, gênée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que si elle voulait raconter, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait participé à ce groupe... Non, courage, elle pouvait ne pas tout dire sans pour autant mentir.

"Quoi donc, ma petite ?" demanda Ombrage. "Avez-vous constaté des activités suspectes parmi certaine élèves indignes ? Peut-être des numéros de ce maudit article du Chicaneur qui circulent, hmm ?"

"Non..." balbutia Marietta, "non..." Que faisait-elle là ?

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," continua Ombrage, "personne ne saura ce que vous avez dit, en dehors de moi et de personnes qui vous veulent du bien.

Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Non, tout le monde saurait qu'elle était absente ce soir-là... se pourrait-il qu'il y ait d'autres absents ? Que certains n'y voient qu'une coïncidence ? Pourrait-elle jouer l'innocente ? Un fol espoir s'empara d'elle.

"C'est... c'est à propos... de l'article sur les interdictions de réunion."

"Hmmm, intéressant." dit Ombrage d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela spécialement intéressant. "Qui cela concerne-t-il ?"

La voix de Marietta redevint ferme alors qu'elle disait "Harry Potter." et Ombrage semble sauter sur son siège.

"Racontez-moi tout, mon enfant ! Où, quand, comment ? Tout de suite !"

"En... en ce moment." Elle repensait à Cho, et se détermination faiblissait. "Dans la salle sur commande..."

Ombrage bondit. "C'est magnifique ! Je convoque tout le monde ! Vous me raconterez tous les détails plus tard, ils seront nécessaire... oh, votre heure de gloire est arrivée, mon enfant ! Quel est votre nom ?"

Le visage de Marietta rougissait et la picotait, tellement elle se sentait gênée.

"Marietta Edgecomb."

"Je connais votre mère ! Une femme exceptionnelle ! Vous êtes vraiment digne d'elle ! Magnifique, magnifique !" Elle se leva de son bureau et se mit à trottiner d'excitation dans la pièce, sur ses courtes jambes.

Le visage de Marietta lui faisait vraiment mal, maintenant. Elle y porta la main, et faillit pousser un cri.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il liquide en suintait, que son visage était craquelé de bosses bizarres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle gémit, cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ombrage. "Vous avez quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, quelqu'un qui m'apporte ces nouvelles sera toujours le bienvenue, quelle que puisse être son apparence !" Elle sortit de son bureau en gloussant "Harry Potter !"

Marietta se demanda si elle allait mourir maintenant. Il fallait appeler une infirmière ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce ne pouvait pas être juste le stress ou la culpabilité... elle chercha un miroir, dans tout le bureau, mais cela ne semblait pas être le genre d'Ombrage.

Enfin, elle tomba sur une boîte à plumes en acier poli. Elle regarda son visage, et poussa un hurlement.


	26. Chapitre 26

Marietta dissimulait toujours son visage entre ses mains quand Ombrage revint la chercher. Bien sûr, jusqu'ici, il n'y avait eu personne dans la salle, mais peut-être que cela lui cachait un peu la chose à elle-même - la pièce dans laquelle elle cherchait vainement un miroir quelques instants plus tôt lui semblait maintenant emplie d'arêtes réfléchissantes traîtresses, prêtes à lui rappeler sa honte.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en tirer impunément, que ce genre de choses vous rattrapait un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas pareil de le sentir gravé dans sa chair.

"He bien, ma chère, il est temps de témoigner devant le ministre ! C'est votre heure de gloire !" vint lui dire Ombrage, sa voix déjà impatiente, si déplacée. Marietta la suivit, toujours son visage dans ses mains, parce qu'un scandale aurait été pire.

Elle avait trahi, maintenant, et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Devant la porte de ce même bureau, elle avait eu toutes les possibilités devant elle, et plus rien ne la ramènerait à cet endroit et ce moment-là. Elle pensa à la confiance trahie de ses amis, à tout le monde qui le saurait, et pensa que jamais elle ne s'était fermé autant de futurs possibles en si peu de temps.

A travers ses doigts, elle put voir dans la salle Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie, trois employés du ministère qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Harry Potter.

Peut-être que si elle ne disait plus rien, ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter ? Peut-être que si elle niait, les lettres s'effaceraient ? Non, elle le savait bien... Elle devait parler, pour qu'au moins Harry Potter paie aussi. Tout était de sa faute ! Les séances de l'AD qui l'avaient petit à petit séparée de Cho, et tout le reste !

Ombrage et le ministre - le ministre ! - l'inondaient de paroles douces et encourageantes, pourtant la référence à sa mère lui fit mal. Joan Edgecombe, qui pourtant prétendait toujours qu'on pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation délicate, n'avait jamais vu aucune de ses machinations tourner aussi mal.

Elle voulut parler enfin, décidée, mais le ministre eut un mouvement d'horreur en la regardant - et alors elle recommença à sangloter, et se cacha le visage dans sa robe, parce que ses mains ne lui semblaient pas suffisantes, et parce qu'elle avait bien mal choisi son camp. Elle s'était trompée ; ici non plus ils ne l'accepteraient pas, tout était indifférence envers elle et vague mépris ici aussi, comme à l'AD.

Elle écouta avec presque de l'indifférence Dumbledore, Ombrage, le ministre et Harry Potter débattre de la légalité de la réunion à la Tête du Sanglier, et d'autres choses qui ne la concernaient pas, qui ne la concernaient plus.

Quand Ombrage se mit à lui poser des questions, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser de parler maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout vu le peu qu'elle avait à dire.

En quelques signes de tête, elle résuma tout ce qu'elle savait, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion depuis la Tête du Sanglier, jusqu'à ce soir. Elle avait paniqué, n'est-ce pas, de voir qu'ils allaient enfreindre les règles pour la première fois ? C'est la raison pour laquelle elle était là... ou peut-être parce qu'elle voulait annuler cette réunion où Harry Potter allait rencontrer Cho une fois de plus ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ! Elle avait gaché sa vie et son lien avec Cho pour une raison si ridicule... Ce n'était pas possible !

Quand elle confirma qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas spécialement participé à la réunion de ce soir, pas plus qu'un autre, Ombrage se jeta sur elle et commença à la secouer ; cela faisait mal, mais pas autant que la certitude de sa stupidité. Elle la relacha, sur ordre de Dumbledore, ou d'un des deux hommes du ministère, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait joué. Mais c'est Dumbledore qui montra de la colère contre Ombrage, pour sa réaction.

Comment, comment avait-elle pu si mal choisir son camp ? Simplement parce qu'elle était fière de ne pas avoir suivi le mouvement généralisé ? Elle ne savait même pas, de toute façon, que c'était Dumbledore qui organisait tout cela - elle n'en avait entendu parler, pour ce soir, que par Cho et Padma, tout semblait oublié depuis la Tête du Sanglier, et elle ne s'était pas posé de questions sur le sens de cet étrange sigle, AD... Et maintenant, il allait se faire arrêter ?

C'était absurde. Comment un directeur pouvait-il se faire arrêter ? Il lui arrivait de raconter des histoires, mais il ne pouvait pas être vraiment contre le ministère ! Il avait juste des méthodes différentes et pas forcément recommandables, disaient ses parents ! Elle détestait la violence, elle détestait les combats, et pourtant, maintenant... il y eut une grande explosion, et elle aurait pu être blessée, si le professeur McGonagall ne les avait pas entraînés tous les deux, elle et Harry Potter, à l'extérieur du bureau.

Son premier sentiment fut de la reconnaissance envers son professeur de métamorphose, puis elle se demanda encore ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, ce qu'elle allait faire, et souhaita un instant avoir pu mourir dans l'accident, ou être défigurée de façon plus glorieuse, ou au moins avoir été gravement blessée pour que les gens lui pardonnent peut-être un peu ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais c'est en parfaite santé qu'elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie, et seule après les premiers essais ratés de madame Pomfresh pour soigner les boutons qui la défiguraient, elle se demanda, et ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois, comment elle avait pu faire cela.


	27. Chapitre 27

Ils ne pouvaient pas la guérir, finalement.

Madame Pomfresh avait essayé, pourtant. Vraiment essayé, sans mépris, sans laisser entendre qu'elle méritait ces marques sur son visage. Et cela rendait peut-être les choses encore pire, parce que si elle n'y était pas arrivée de cette façon, alors ce n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un y arrive un jour.

Marietta n'avait pas encore osé se demander comment elle allait vivre sa vie avec ces marques sur le visage. Par contre, elle avait perdu suffisamment d'espoir pour se demander comment elle allait vivre son retour en classe.

Elle allait revoir Cho, avec la marque de sa honte sur le visage... ce serait horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait vivre ça.

Elle avait pensé à des réactions extrêmes ; elle avait pensé à mourir, tout simplement, mais en fait, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Ce n'était pas une idée plaisante en soi, juste la seule façon qu'elle voyait de ne pas vivre ce retour en classe, mais qui était presque aussi désagréable. Elle n'en aurait pas le courage, de toute façon, de même qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre quelque chose de coupant pour voir si les boutons réapparaîtraient ensuite, si elle enlevait toute la peau à cet endroit.

(Ce serait moins grave, n'est-ce pas, si elle était défigurée mais que tout le monde pouvait oublier comment c'était arrivé ? Mais vraiment, rien ne prouvait qu'ils ne repousseraient pas, alors ça ne valait pas la douleur d'essayer.)

C'était horrible, ce qui lui arrivait, incroyablement injuste. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité, et puis on l'avait plus ou moins forcée à signer ce papier, ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

C'était agréable de penser ça. Non, pas vraiment, mais penser que ce n'était pas tout à fait injuste était bien pire.

Elle se rappelait, au moment les plus inappropriés, les livres de Padma. Il y avait une très belle femme, qui s'appelait Rowena Ravenclaw. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, sans jamais se soucier du regard des autres. Et même quand elle aidait ses amis, c'était pour eux, et par fierté, et souvent même elle ne voulait pas que cela se dise.

Et oui, quelqu'un d'admirable n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle avait fait, n'aurait pas dénoncé ses amis, pas même pour aider ses parents, pas même quand une seule d'entre elles était son amie. Oui, c'était mal et lâche.

Eh bien, elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas une personne admirable, ni héroïque. Cela valait-il d'être puni, vraiment ? Si oui, pourquoi était-elle la seule ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi horrible ?

Elle était en train de repenser une fois de plus à tout cela, bien malgré elle - parfois elle arrivait à se plonger dans les révisions, mais là elle avait passé le point de saturation - quand on frappa à la porte. Elle était seule dans la salle.

Instinctivement, elle se couvrit le visage en criant, sa voix un peu étouffée par son drap "Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là !"

Mais c'est une voix familière - même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des jours - qui reprit "Marietta ? Je peux entrer ?"

"Oui !"

C'était Cho ; elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire, à combien cela serait dur. Elle pouvait entrer, c'est tout. Même si elle était venue pour se moquer... mais non, ce n'était pas son genre. C'était surprenant, d'ailleurs, que personne ne soit encore venu pour ça.

Cho entra, et Marietta n'enleva pas son drap de son visage.

"Bonjour." dit la jeune brune. "Comment ça va ?"

"Et toi ?" demanda Marietta ; et ce n'était pas pour détourner la question, juste parce que ça lui semblait très important aussi.

"Ca va." dit-elle. "Tout est redevenu normal."

"Oh. C'est bien."

"Marietta, je voudrais savoir... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Elle fit une pause, hésita. "Ils t'en veulent horriblement, tu sais."

Alors ça voulait dire que Cho elle-même ne lui en voulait pas, ou pas horriblement ? Pourtant, même en s'accrochant à cet espoir, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle s'était déjà posé ces questions à elle-même, et elle n'était arrivée à aucune réponse satisfaisante.

"Je veux dire, je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu as pu faire ça ! C'était tellement bien, les réunions de l'AD ! Nous apprenions tellement de choses !"

Marietta prit un temps de réflexion, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait "Pardon ?"

"Je sais bien que des fois tu n'y arrivais pas, mais quand même, tu avais fait beaucoup de progrès !"

"Je..." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne me rappelle plus !" Elle regarda Cho, espérant que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Cho n'était pas menteuse et ne faisait pas ce genre de blagues non plus.

Et apparemment, à en juger par son air perdu, mais sérieux, elle était en train de penser la même chose de Marietta.

"Il parait que quand Dumbledore s'est enfui, il y a eu un combat... de la violence... c'est peut-être une suite du choc... tu aurais oublié une partie de ce qui s'est passé."

Etait-ce vrai ? Mais non, elle savait mieux que personne qu'elle n'avait rien subi du choc physique, rien !

Elle essaya de reconstituer la scène de ce soir-là. Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle avait de la mémoire, pourtant, cela l'avait marquée, c'était récent... bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y repenser. Mais il y avait dedans des vides, des endroits où son esprit refusait de se fixer. Soudain, elle se rappela certaines choses que sa mère lui avait dites et poussa un cri.

"Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont lancé un sort d'Oubliette ! Pour que je ne parle pas ! Dumbledore, ou Harry Potter !"

Cho semblait perdue. "Harry ne ferait jamais ça... et Dumbledore, c'est lui qui a été la victime de tout cela, il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt."

C'était vrai. mais alors qui avait fait ça ? Ombrage ? Non, elle non plus n'avait rien à y gagner... Pourtant, elle devenait de plus en plus sûre que c'était ça... et elle avait peur de toute ce que cela impliquait, tellement peur...

"Mais j'étais avec toi à ces séances ? Enfin, je veux dire..."

"Bien sûr ! On faisait équipe ! Je ne vois pas qui aurait fait ça..."

"Ca veut dire..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, commença à pleurer amèrement, toujours son visage dans son drap. Ca veut dire qu'ils m'ont volé tout ça pensait-elle avec horreur, oh, déjà que je suis perdue dans leurs histoires, déjà qu'elles me font du mal et que je n'y comprends rien, qu'ils n'aillent pas me voler ce qui n'appartient qu'à moi, me prendre mes souvenirs de celle que j'aime, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, plus du tout, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Cho ne disait rien, et elle ne comprenait probablement pas tout ce que Marietta avait perdu, elle ne devait pas savoir, c'était l'idée après tout, mais elle semblait quand même sincère quand elle dit "Je n'arrive pas du tout à imaginer comment ça fait d'avoir perdu une partie de ses souvenirs... mais c'est horrible... ça me fait peur..."

Pourtant, Marietta finit par se calmer, parce qu'en vrai, on ne peut pas pleurer éternellement. Elle réussit même à échanger quelques mots avec Cho sur les cours qu'il faudrait rattraper, et sur d'autres choses normales. Et même si bien sûr il était bon de se faire de nouveaux souvenirs, il y avait des pertes irréparables...

Au moment où Cho allait enfin partir, elle eut le courage de mettre les choses au clair, même s'il fallait peut-être éviter le sujet. "Alors, tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas... pour ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Non." Cho se reprit. "Ca ne veut pas dire que j'approuve, bien sûr ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et cela n'y change rien !"

Plus tard, restée seule, Marietta avait l'impression à la fois d'avoir été profondément trahie et volée, et de flotter sur un petit nuage, elle ne savait même plus dire si elle était triste ou pas.

Elle réalisa plus tard qu'elle ne lui avait pas montré son visage du tout, que Cho n'avait rien demandé ; et elle se demanda ce que madame Pomfresh avait pu lui dire.


	28. Chapitre 28

Elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Juste un rapide courrier griffonné, "Je suis à l'hôpital." Elle n'avait pas envie de leur donner des explications.

Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas demandé. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils s'étaient désintéressés de la question, puisque la longue lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin montrait bien, sans le souligner mais de façon incontestable, que sa mère était au courant de presque tout. (Et son père aussi, car même si c'était Joan qui écrivait, les réactions de Julius étaient mentionnées de temps à autre.)

Marietta avait toujours, depuis sa petite enfance, soupçonné qu'à eux deux, ses parents savaient tout.

Elle était sur le point de recommencer. Sans pour autant être persuadée que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

La lettre, avec de multiples détails, constatait sur un ton amusé et enjoué que c'était grâce à Marietta que Dumbledore se trouvait actuellement en fuite ; que cela leur faisait un surcroit de travail terrible, mais que la confusion était était quelque chose d'extrêmement amusant.

Dumbledore et ses partisans y étaient aussi moqués de nombreuses façons, ainsi que certaines de leurs méthodes ; mais même en relisant plusieurs fois la lettre, Marietta n'arrivait pas à savoir si Joan savait qu'on lui avait effacé la mémoire, et qui l'avait fait.

C'était plein d'encouragements et de soutien, mais à la fin sa mère concluait quand même par dire que c'était bien triste qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à s'en sortir sans dommages ; mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant désespérer.

Si cette dernière mention n'avait pas été là, Marietta aurait sans doute été triste, outragée, que sa mère ne se fasse pas de souci pour elle et se contente d'envoyer une lettre amusante.

Et là, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déçue.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : elle était très heureuse de leur réaction. Qu'ils respectent son silence, qu'ils essaient de savoir quand même, qu'ils ne lui montrent ni mépris ni pitié... elle avait les meilleurs parents du monde, réellement. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de plus, de mieux.

Mais malgré ça, ils ne pouvaient pas la rendre heureuse et consoler ses peines de la façon dont Cho le faisait.

Elle supposa qu'elle n'était pas une fille ingrate.

Elle avait juste vieilli.


	29. Chapitre 29

Je suis toujours ta meilleure amie.

Marietta se remplissait l'esprit de cette phrase, quand elle pensait qu'elle allait craquer, et même aux autres moments, juste pour le plaisir.

Tu es toujours ma meilleurs amie.

Pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être triste. C'aurait été faire injure à Cho.

Elle était revenue en classe. Pour l'instant, elle portait des pansements sur le visage. Elle sortait de l'infirmerie, après tout.

A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle irait s'acheter une écharpe. Une très large, toute douce et légère comme il convenait à ces mois de printemps, et très jolie.

En attendant, elle avait repris les cours normalement, et elle pouvait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, parce que Cho était toujours son amie.

Bien sûr, il y avait des gens qui savaient. Des gens de l'AD, et même d'autres personnes, qui murmuraient "Cafard, cafard" quand elle passait, ou le lui criaient de loin.

Cho s'énervait contre eux, parfois. Elle s'énervait surtout contre Hermione, qu'elle accusait d'être à l'origine de tout.

"Et puis si elle nous l'avait dit, ce qu'il y avait dans sa saleté de parchemin, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde ! Ca aurait été plus juste, et sans doute meilleur pour empêcher qu'il se passe quelque chose... si elle est si intelligente, pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ?"

Marietta savait vaguement que Cho s'était disputée avec Harry, par la faute de Marietta, et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non. Sans doute les deux à la fois. Le monde était sans doute trop complexe pour être divisé en bonnes et en mauvaises nouvelles.

Mais même si c'était, en pratique, la faute de Marietta, Cho avait décidé que tout était de la faute d'Hermione Granger.

"Je suis toujours ta meilleure amie."

Marietta se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter quelque chose de si beau.

Pourquoi devient-on l'ami de quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas besoin de le mériter par des qualités ou des actions, est-ce que c'est juste à cause de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

Ce n'était pas très flatteur de penser cela. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était parfait comme ça.

Marietta se demandait comment elle pouvait penser cela, alors que les choses allaient tellement plus mal qu'avant. Elle aimait toujours Cho, bien sûr, plus que tout, et Cho ne l'aimait toujours pas en retour, et elle n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, au contraire, et maintenant tout le monde le savait et lui criait "Cafard, cafard" dans son dos, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais montrer son visage à personne et probablement jamais se marier mais ce n'était pas le point le plus grave parce qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Cho... sans compter le fait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose, que Dumbledore soit en fuite, pour des raisons beaucoup plus graves.

Oui, rien n'allait mieux qu' _avant_.

Et pourtant, Marietta se sentait presque plus légère, probablement parce que maintenant elle ne risquait plus rien, elle ne pouvait plus être plus horrible, elle ne pouvait plus tomber plus bas, elle ne le voulait pas, de toute façon, et Cho restait sa meilleure amie.

Parce que la solidité inattendue de ce lien était plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré, quand depuis presque un an elle craignait de le voir se briser. Et quand on était aussi lâche que Marietta, qu'on avait si peur du danger, c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant.

Quant à la lutte contre les forces du mal... eh bien, c'était important, bien sûr, mais en fait, cela ne l'avait jamais concernée, et c'était si dangereux qu'il valait sans doute mieux que cela ne concerne plus Cho non plus, et puis en fait, elle était persuadée que l'AD n'aurait de toute façon aidé personne.

Padma n'était pas de cet avis. Padma lui en voulait énormément.

Padma en voulait même à Cho pour avoir pardonné à Marietta, et c'était peut-être un des aspects les plus difficiles à vivre de tout cela, parce que le pardon de Cho était un émerveillement qui ne méritait pas d'être gaché par des aspects désagréables. Tout le reste, ce qui concernait Marietta, pouvait l'être, bien sûr, mais pas ça.

Lavinia et Rafaela, qui n'avaient pas tout compris à l'histoire, s'étaient bien sûr abstenues de prendre parti. Cependant, elles estimaient que Marietta ne leur avait rien fait, personnellement, et lui parlaient encore.

"On s'en fiche, de la réputation que tu as." avait dit Lavinia, sans beaucoup de tact, mais le sentiment était sincère.

"Et puis Cho t'a pardonné, alors ça ne doit pas être si grave." avait renchéri Rafaela.

"Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi aucun des autres ne lui a pardonné." avait dit Padma d'une voix aigre.

"Les gens des autres maisons ne comptent pas." avait dit Lavinia. "Les Serpentard ne pardonnent rien, de toute façon, dès que ça les touche, et les autres ont trop de principes."

Padma avait soupiré, et Lavinia avait eu l'air un peu gêné.

Et Marietta s'était sentie très triste un instant, puis elle s'était rappelé que Cho était toujours sa meilleure amie, et elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir triste.

Oui, rien n'allait mieux qu'avant.

Mais tout était presque parfait.


	30. Chapitre 30

Marietta ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait s'habituer si vite à des changements aussi importants.

En fait, elle ne comprenait pas comment _tout le monde_ pouvait s'habituer si vite à des changements aussi importants.

Plus personne ne semblait s'étonner de l'écharpe qu'elle gardait sur le visage, ou alors seulement quelques instants.

Dumbledore n'était toujours pas revenu, et pourtant les cours continuaient comme avant.

L'AD était une affaire terminée depuis longtemps. Lavinia et Rafaela avaient même cessé de poser à Cho des questions à ce sujet. Marietta avait toujours écouté silencieusement ces récits, espérant retrouver des fragments de ce qu'on lui avait volé, mais elle ne se rappelait jamais rien en écoutant, elle n'éprouvait jamais la moindre impression de reconnaissance, et c'était frustrant et affligeant.

Mais Lavinia et Rafaela avaient perdu intérêt à ces discussions, ou peut-être était-ce Cho.

Cho n'avait plus l'air ni triste ni excitée quand elle parlait d'Harry Potter, elle manifestait juste un peu d'énervement, peut-être un peu de regret. Et c'était un bonheur pour Marietta.

Elles s'étaient adaptées.

Cho avait été sincèrement déçue, affligée, quand ils avaient perdu le match de Quidditch. Pas parce que c'était Gryffondor, ou que c'était Ginny Weasley, ou que c'était l'équipe d'Harry Potter ; juste parce qu'elle avait sincèrement voulu faire gagner son équipe, celle de Serdaigle, et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Tout était redevenu comme avant, comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, et Marietta ne comprenait déjà plus comment elle avait pu croire que Cho s'éloignerait d'elle.

"Je me demande pourquoi je me suis tant intéressée à Harry Potter." lui dit Cho un soir. "Nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble, et je ne le connaissais même pas vraiment." Marietta buvait chacun de ces mots avec joie.

Elle eut un hochement neutre de la tête, en signe d'approbation.

Cho continua, sur un ton de voix ordinaire. "Je vais sortir avec Michaël Corner."

Marietta ouvrit d'immenses yeux horrifiés. "Quoi ?" Puis, après avoir un peu réfléchi. "Mais... tu l'aimes ?" Elle n'était même pas sûre de se rappeler les avoir entendus parler.

"Non." répondit Cho sur un ton sérieux, un peu triste. "Mais je l'aime bien, il me l'a proposé, et... je n'ai pas envie d'être seule."

"Mais moi aussi tu m'aimes bien !" avait envie de crier Marietta. En même temps, malgré la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que la place de Michaël Corner était meilleure que la sienne. Elle espéra que Cho ne parlait jamais d'elle sur ce ton de bienveillante indifférence.

"Mais je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureuse." dit Cho d'une voix triste. Et bien sûr, elle avait été blessée aussi. Elles n'étaient pas réellement revenues au point de départ. Elles faisaient juste semblant d'avoir fermé une parenthèse.

La situation autour d'elles avait changé, et elles-mêmes avaient changé, et quand on y pensait, le monde autour d'elles n'était pas passé loin de s'effondrer, et il y avait toujours un risque.

Mais elles avaient déjà prouvé qu'elles étaient capables de s'adapter.

Si Cho reste avec moi, pensa Marietta, je crois que je peux supporter n'importe quoi.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, d'être de ceux qui peuvent accepter n'importe quoi, et aider les autres à accepter, plutôt que de ceux qui protestent et changent les choses.

Mais c'est ce que je peux faire ; et c'est ce que je veux faire, pour l'instant.

Tant pis pour les autres.


	31. Chapitre 31

Les jours passaient paisiblement, mollement.

Le plus souvent, Marietta arrivait à oublier les taches monstrueuses sur son visage. Le plus souvent, elle arrivait à oublier que Cho sortait avec un garçon - parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et que même si on les voyait ensemble, on ne lisait rien sur le visage de Cho. Le plus souvent, elle arrivait à oublier que Dumbledore était en fuite par sa faute, que le monde des sorciers était peut-être en danger.

Parfois même, elle oubliait qu'elle avait oublié ça, elle oubliait qu'elle fuyait la réalité, et c'étaient vraiment les meilleurs moments.

Si elle pouvait rester dans cette paix pour toujours...

Elle fut pourtant ébranlée quand elle apprit ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, et le dernier combat d'Harry Potter. Pas de la façon qu'elle aurait cru. De façon surprenante, l'annonce officielle du retour de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ne la jeta pas dans la panique et l'effroi, comme certaines de leurs camarades, comme Lavinia surtout. Elle comprit qu'elle avait accepté cela depuis longtemps. Elle comprit qu'elle avait remplacé ses barrières "ce n'est pas vrai" par des barrières "cela ne me concerne pas". Elle espéra que celle-là ne se briserait jamais.

S'il ne se passait rien... rien de grave, la seule chose qui aurait pu l'affecter aurait été la conscience qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Mais le récit des exploits héroïques d'Harry Potter et ses amis ne l'affecta pas. Ils étaient extraordinaires, d'accord, ils l'avaient bien suffisamment fait sentir pour avoir le droit de le prouver de temps en temps.

C'était d'autant moins important que Cho écoutait cela comme si cela avait été une belle histoire des temps anciens, et non pas comme une histoire à laquelle elle aurait pu prendre part.

Non, le plus surprenant était la présence de Luna Lovegood. Elle n'allait tout simplement pas bien avec le reste du groupe... c'était une Serdaigle, déjà. Elles se connaissaient un peu. Cho avait été gentille avec elle, comme elle était gentille avec tout le monde, mais Luna n'avait jamais fait attention, regardant toujours poliment derrière sa tête. Fille stupide, avait décidé Marietta à ce moment.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Luna Lovegood ferait un jour quoi que ce soit de lié au fait de sauver le monde ; en fait, elle n'aurait pas juré qu'elle ait remarqué l'existence du monde.

Oui, dans tout ce récit, c'était la seule chose étrange, la seule chose déplacée - c'est bien ce qu'on devait attendre de Luna. Le seul détail qui lui faisait peut-être regretter quelque chose.

Mais ce sentiment aussi, avec tout le reste, passa.

Cela ne me concerne pas, se persuada-t-elle.

Cela ne concerne pas Cho, se rassura-t-elle - et vraiment, c'était le plus important. Cela avait toujours été le plus important. Aurait-elle eu si peur l'été dernier, si Cedric n'avait pas été le petit ami de Cho ? Elle croyait que non. Elle ne savait plus.

Et ce Harry Potter, qui avait combattu Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom était désormais tellement loin de Cho qu'elle était maintenant libre de souhaiter qu'il gagne, plus encore qu'elle souhaitait ne plus lui parler jamais. Elle n'en était peut-être pas au point de l'admirer et de lui être reconnaissante, comme les autres. Parce que c'était plus sa nature que quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Mais ce serait quand même bien s'il pouvait être vainqueur.

Et comme il se devait, elles deux, et tous les gens normaux, se contenteraient d'espérer passer entre les dangers.

Le mieux que Marietta pouvait souhaiter maintenant était des jours paisibles et mous, un coeur capable de dormir suffisamment pour ne plus souffrir des histoires d'amour de Cho, mais de rêver suffisamment pour que sa présence suffise à son bonheur, pour toujours.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le conquérir de ses mains.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas prétendre le mériter.

Aussi elle fit comme l'aurait fait toute personne normale, et se contenta d'espérer et d'oublier.


End file.
